


Cheer Up!

by PeppyBismilk



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Sports, Cheerleaders, Family, Friendship, Glenn Fraldarius Lives, M/M, Mutual Pining, Slow Romance, Sylvix Big Bang (Fire Emblem), Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:42:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 36,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26082127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeppyBismilk/pseuds/PeppyBismilk
Summary: Competitive cheerleading is the only sport in Fódlan that matters, and Glenn and Felix are at the top of their game. Or they were, until Glenn’s horrific fall dashed both of their cheer dreams. The Blue Lions lost their edge and Felix drifted apart from all his friends—even his best friend Sylvain.It’s been three years, and new team captain Dimitri is staging a comeback. There’s just one missing piece: Felix. But it’s not that simple. For Felix, coming back to cheerleading means defying his parents, swallowing his pride, and forgiving Sylvain.-----Written for the 2020 Sylvix Big Bang, art by @shimadamartkoto
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius & Glenn Fraldarius, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 51
Kudos: 86
Collections: Sylvix Big Bang





	1. Womanizer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been wonderful working on this big bang with [@shimadamartkoto](https://twitter.com/shimadamartkoto)! Thanks so much for making beautiful cover, summary, and team art and for caring about this fic from the beginning! I also want to thank [phichithamsters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phichithamsters/) for supporting me and beta editing!
> 
> I hope you enjoy the story!

_ NOR-FO BLUE LIONS  
_ _ CHEER SQUAD TRYOUTS   
_ _ Do you have what it takes? _

Felix snatched the neon blue flyer from Sylvain’s hand. “Get that out of my face!”

“Come on, Felix.” Sylvain stuck out his lower lip (even though that tactic hadn’t worked on Felix in years). “I know you’re a little rusty, but you have to try out! The team needs a strong tumbler like you.”

Felix answered with a  _ hmph. _

“Please?” Whining wouldn’t work on Felix, either, but that didn’t stop Sylvain. “It’ll be just like when we were kids, remember?”

“Of course I remember,” Felix muttered. Dimitri and Sylvain used to toss him and Ingrid around like pancakes. It had been fun, but life wasn’t that simple anymore. “Even if I wanted to, you know I can’t.”

Sylvain’s brow (and his cheerful facade) finally dropped. “Seriously? Your parents are still hung up on that?”

Was Sylvain living under a rock? All of Fódlan was still hung up on that. And if he had bothered to check in with Felix over the past year and a half, he’d know the answer to that question. 

At least Felix wasn’t the only one who had moved on from the incident. But even he could still hear it: the sickening  _ crack _ when Glenn fell. 

Felix wasn’t squeamish. He watched medical shows, played violent games, and binged horror movies without batting an eye, but that sound, the clumps of blood matted in his brother’s hair…he would never forget any of it.

Glenn recovered, but a part of him died that day. 

His doctors said another injury would leave him paralyzed or worse, and because Fraldarius parenting was one-size-fits-all, both of them were forbidden from cheerleading. Part of Felix died that day, too.

“Why do you care so much about what they think, anyway?” Sylvain asked. It was a fair point. Maybe he hadn’t forgotten everything about Felix, but it was too little, too late. 

“I don’t,” Felix huffed. “What makes you think I even want to try out?” 

Sylvain’s eyes went wide, but a split-second later, the charm was back on. Huge hands landed on Felix’s shoulders, freezing him in place with almost no pressure. “I didn’t want to resort to the guilt trip, but the team is incomplete. Has been for a long time. And do you know what the missing piece is?”

“Glenn?”

“It’s you,” Sylvain said, undeterred, as if his game wasn’t painfully obvious. “No one tumbles like you. No one’s stunts are as crisp as yours. And nobody flies as high. Not even close.” Honey oozed from his voice, more with every word, far too sweet for Felix’s tastes. He recognized the pattern—the big guns were about to come out. Right on cue, Sylvain slid his hand from Felix’s shoulder to the center of his chest and said, “We need you, Felix. I need you.”

This must be how all of Sylvain’s conquests felt: singled out and sweltering under that stage light gaze, as if nothing mattered but the two of them, there and then.

Felix didn’t buy it. He ducked and twisted out of Sylvain’s hold. “That was a long time ago.”

“You’re still so limber!” Sylvain’s smile only grew wider. “And that’s not a _no_.” 

“Then let me make myself clear.” Felix had to stand on his toes to do it, but he looked Sylvain right in the eyes and tapped the center of his chest to give him a taste of his own medicine. Loud and clear, Felix said, “No.”

A nervous laugh puffed out of Sylvain’s lips and he ran a hand through his hair. It had grown since the last time Felix had seen him. When was that? Felix couldn’t even remember, and maybe if this wasn’t the first conversation they’d had in who knew how long, he would have given Sylvain’s offer some thought. The answer would have been the same, but he would have been nicer about it. 

Of course, Felix hadn’t exactly reached out to Sylvain, either. 

Sylvain put his hands up in defense (Felix knew better than to assume surrender). “Okay, okay, message received.” Sadness, real or fake, or maybe Sylvain himself couldn’t tell the difference anymore, darkened his face. “It’s just, I was hoping to spend more time with you, you know? I feel like I don’t know you anymore. All you do is study.”

“We’re students,” Felix said, deadpan. “You should be thinking about college.”

“I am.” That melancholy vanished, replaced by a cocky smile. “College  _ cheerleading. _ Just imagine it, Felix. It’d be just like old times—you and me against the world…”

Ridiculous. Sylvain was reaching for him again—had he always been this handsy?—and Felix stepped out of range. “Stop acting like we were war buddies.”

“Okay, but we were best friends. Or did I imagine that?” Sylvain really did look hurt now, and Felix tried to keep his cool. What did Sylvain expect, a hug? He was the one who chose girls and cheerleading over Felix time and time again, ever since the accident. 

“Not all friendships are meant to last,” Felix muttered. The words left a bad taste in his mouth, and Sylvain visibly recoiled. But, ever the optimistic fool, Sylvain wore a knowing smile.

“Oh, I know what’s going on. You’re embarrassed because you’re out of practice.”

Felix cocked an eyebrow. “Is that so?”

“I’ll help you get back in shape.” With a wink, Sylvain added, “And this goes without saying, but being on cheer squad gets you so much tail it’s unreal.” 

That was Felix’s cue to leave, but he made sure to glare at Sylvain before stalking away. He pointedly ignored Sylvain’s protests, too, but Sylvain didn’t pursue him.

_ Nothing’s changed, _ Felix thought bitterly. He couldn’t trust a damn word coming out of Sylvain’s mouth. 

_ But you’re lying, too,  _ countered a small voice in his head—one that sounded too much like Dimitri’s. 

Felix had lied to Sylvain, he was lying to his parents, and he was lying to Glenn. 

And if he didn’t hurry, he was going to be late for gymnastics practice. 

He told his family he was doing intense college test prep, but the truth was, Felix had been taking the ferry to Brigid four nights a week every week for the past three years. The Brigid Gymnastics Club welcomed athletes of all skill levels, and (more importantly), Brigid didn’t have a school cheer squad.

Felix took no pleasure from lying, but it was the only way to keep tumbling. He would have preferred to be on the cheer squad (not that he’d ever tell Sylvain) so he could do stunts and fly, too, but cheerleading was the one sport that made it impossible to keep a low profile in Fódlan. 

The football teams were fine, the basketball teams did okay, the hockey teams played well enough, but the true Fódlan rivalry—the one that brought fans to their feet and college recruiters banging down the doors—was cheerleading. 

And even though Felix spent all his money on gas and ferry passes to make the three hour round trip, sometimes it felt like Brigid wasn’t far enough.

“Tomorrow, I am seeing a movie with a boy from Fódlan!” Petra Macneary told him while they were stretching. “Are you knowing him? His name is—”

“Fódlan is huge.” Felix made a point of fishing around in his duffel bag for his water bottle so Petra wouldn’t see him roll his eyes. He liked Petra, he really did, but he didn’t care about anyone’s lovelife. 

“Yes, it is much larger than Brigid,” Petra went on. “This is why I am having hope that you—” Petra’s ringing phone cut her off and she apologized. Felix took it as a chance to head to the mat without finishing the conversation.

With the exception of Petra, none of Felix’s gym mates spoke his language. He and Petra had something of a language exchange—he corrected her mistakes, and she taught him a few simple phrases, plus all the gymnastics terms he needed to get through practice. But the best part about practicing in Brigid was that Felix had the perfect excuse not to talk. If he were part of the North Fodlan High cheer squad, Sylvain would undoubtedly chew his ear off, blabbering about some girl or TV show or whatever he had for lunch. 

He much preferred Petra. When she met him on the mat, she got right to business. They spotted each other on the apparatuses and gave each other pointers on handsprings. It was a shame, Felix thought, that Brigid didn’t have school cheerleading. Petra would be perfect. 

“I will be seeing more of you shortly!” Petra called at the end of practice. Strange—it was Friday. That meant they wouldn’t see each other again until Tuesday, but her phrasing was close enough and Felix was tired, so he just waved goodbye. 

The line for the ferry was never long going home—rush hour was long over. But that didn’t make the ferry ride go any faster. 

Breeze dried the last of the perspiration on his forehead as Felix sat down on his usual bench. He pulled his phone out of his pocket—it had buzzed while he was driving. But it wasn’t his parents telling him he had missed dinner.

It was Sylvain.

Felix sucked in a sharp breath and read. 

_ Sorry I came on so strong today  
_ _ But I really miss you and I want to hang out again  
_ _ What do you say? _

What did Felix say?  _ Too little, too late _ came to mind. Sylvain was just going to keep trying to persuade him to join the team. If all he wanted to hang out with Felix, he’d have offered years ago. 

Felix scrolled up to see the last message in their conversation.  _ Hey, you all right? _ From Sylvain, time stamped eight months ago. Felix had never responded.

With a deep breath of salty air, Felix turned toward the sky. Stars, bright and distinct, dusted the deep blue sky like freckles. He was in the magic zone, far enough from both Brigid and Fódlan to avoid the worst of the light pollution. The trip had become so routine that Felix rarely bothered to look up, but it really was beautiful. Stars connected like dots in his mind’s eye to form Loog—he hadn’t noticed a constellation since cheer camp three or four years ago. 

Stretched out in the grass, staring up at the sky, his head next to Sylavin’s feet. Free from older brothers’ shadows and parental expectations…

A chill shook his shoulders and his arms prickled with goosebumps. 

Maybe Sylvain deserved another chance. Felix rubbed his skin for warmth, then typed a reply.

_ OK _

Sylvain wasted no time responding. 

_ Really????   
_ _ That’s great!   
_ _ How about tomorrow night?_   
_ 7:45?   
_ _We can get pizza at our old place!_

The barrage of text messages alone tempted Felix to call the whole thing off, but beggars couldn’t be choosers. He spent most of his free time in his car with only the radio to keep him company. There were only so many routines he could choreograph in his head before the solitude started to get to him. And it wasn’t like weekends were much better. Homework kept him busy late into the night, and any free time turned into him and Glenn screaming at each other over video games. 

_ Fine _

That was enough of a reply. No need to question why the timing was so specific; Sylvain probably had practice. And if he wanted pizza, then there weren’t any competitions coming up. Plus, if they were busy chewing, that would cut the small talk.

By the time Felix finally pulled into his garage and headed inside, his parents had already gone to bed. 

“Worked up a sweat studying for those entrance exams again?” Glenn didn’t even look up from his game to ask. 

“None of your business.” Felix grabbed a cup and yanked the refrigerator open.

“Hope your entrance is okay.” 

Felix didn’t engage with Glenn when he was like this. He poured himself some oat milk and slammed the door so hard the condiments inside rattled. Hard enough to startle Glenn out of his game. 

“Whoa, chill,” Glenn said. “Were you actually studying or something?”

Glenn was too smart for his own good, and Felix’s personal life was the closest thing he had to an outlet. Felix downed his drink in one long gulp, put the cup down, and shook his backpack in Glenn’s direction. “Of course. What do you think I was doing?” 

“I just figured you had a boyfriend and didn’t want Mom and Dad to know. From experience, I can tell you they don’t care.”

Sometimes Felix forgot that Glenn used to date. He used to leave the house. 

“If you want gossip, go read a blog,” Felix said. “I’m not doing anything.”

“You know, when you say it, Felix, I actually believe you.” Glenn’s smirk was the second most annoying thing Felix had witnessed today.

“I’m going to bed.”

Glenn’s voice followed him up the stairs. “Not my fault you’re boring!”

The days of blaming Glenn and the accident for his situation were long over, and Felix sat solidly in the acceptance stage. It was the only practical solution, because he didn’t have time to stew. 

Felix closed his bedroom door behind him. If he didn’t start his homework now, he’d spend all weekend on it, and for once, he actually had plans.

Plans with Sylvain. Somewhere beneath the resentment and regret churning in his stomach lay a flutter of excitement. Back in the day, Felix and Sylvain were a package deal, always together and always in motion. If they weren’t dancing, they were tumbling, or Sylvain was hoisting Felix up on his shoulders. 

Could they really be friends without cheerleading? They’d tried that already, years ago, but Sylvain would always start talking about practice, going on and on until he’d get this guilty look on his face and mumble an apology. And the more time he devoted to the team, the less time he had for Felix. Felix had understood, he still did, but that didn’t make it hurt less when Sylvain left him behind.

Then, Sylvain started dating and Felix fell off his radar completely. Felix gripped his pencil tight enough to snap it. This was a terrible idea. 

_ Make up your mind, _ Felix scolded himself. Or, better yet, he could kick Sylvain out of his head and focus on his Physics homework. 

Three years apart hadn’t kicked Sylvain out of his head, but it was never too late for a miracle.

Felix managed to get to bed by two o’clock, and if he dreamed about Sylvain or cheerleading, he had no memory of it when he woke up. Yesterday’s nerves were gone and dinner would be no big deal. Besides, he had plenty to do in the meantime, and except for a quick lunch break, homework kept him busy for the rest of the day.

There was no point in dressing up for Sylvain. It wasn’t a date or anything like that—Felix almost snorted a laugh at the idea. But he did change out of the sweats he’d been wearing all day into something with a little more structure (jeans and a T-shirt that fit him better). 

He should have known he couldn’t get out undetected. 

“Where are you going?” his mother asked, glancing at the wall clock as if 7:30 PM was late.

“I’m meeting someone.” Three pairs of eyes turned toward him and Felix realized the error of his words. “A friend,” he amended, even though it was a lie.

“I knew that class was code for dating!” Glenn called. Both of their parents bristled.

“Since when are you dating?” his father demanded. 

Felix was going to kill Glenn. “I’m not dating anyone! I’m meeting a friend for dinner and that’s all.”

“Which friend?” His mother broached the question delicately, but Felix could read between the lines: _You don’t have any friends._

Glenn didn’t share her tact. “Since when do you have friends?”

“Do we know this friend?” his father pressed on. 

“What am I, twelve? What’s with this interrogation?” It was none of their business, but Felix knew that attitude wouldn’t get him far. “Fine. It’s Dimitri. Happy?”

_ Happy _ was an understatement. His father broke into a grin. “Well, why didn’t you say so? In that case, go have fun.”

It took everything Felix had not to roll his eyes. Glenn glared at him from the couch, but their parents were smiling and that was what mattered. 

“Dimitri Blaiddyd,” his father chuckled to himself. “It’s been a long time. I’m glad you boys aren’t letting all that cheer squad business get in the way of your friendship.”

“Whatever you say.” 

His father’s expression darkened. “He hasn’t tried to get you to join, has he? He knows our family’s stance.”

“No, we don’t even talk about it.” At least that wasn’t a lie; they didn’t talk about anything. Felix grabbed his car keys before he could dig the hole any further. “I’m gonna go now.”

“Ask him to say hello to his father for us!” his father’s cheerful voice echoed into the garage. 

Why had Felix lied? His parents liked Sylavin, too, or at least they had, once upon a time. But they loved Dimitri, cheerleading and all. He had made the right choice. 

Still, Glenn’s angry stare stuck with Felix like a bad dream. Felix tried to dismiss it as suspicion, but it was still bugging him when he pulled into the Thunderbrand parking lot.

The restaurant was a Faerghus staple, but Felix hadn’t set foot in it since the accident. Too many memories—team hangouts after big competitions, sneaking in with Sylvain when they were supposed to be eating healthy, family dinners back when Glenn still left the house… 

Why had Felix agreed to such a conspicuous place? Catherine and Shamir would recognize him, and Catherine would probably make it a big deal. Felix had always admired her—how many people got their signature cheer stunts named after them?—but he didn’t want her or anyone else bringing attention to him tonight. 

It was Sylvain. Just like old times, Sylvain could talk him into anything. Felix had half a mind to just turn around and go home, but then he’d have to face another interrogation from his parents. 

Plus, he was starving. 

There were other restaurants near the mall. Maybe Sylvain would meet him somewhere else. Felix reached for his phone but then red hair caught his eye.

Sylvain stood on the walkway, impossibly tall and impeccably dressed in a striped button-down shirt, fitted pants, and—was that a necklace? Did he always dress that way now or was Felix underdressed? 

Shoving his phone and keys into his pocket, Felix got out of the car, ready to give Sylvain a piece of his mind, when a second redhead joined Sylvain on the sidewalk. 

He had brought a girl. Had it been any other girl, Felix would have branded Sylvain the same insatiable skirt chaser he always was and left, but Sylvain hadn’t brought just any girl. 

This was a setup, because next to Sylvain stood Petra Macneary. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This idea has been kicking around in my brain since I first played Three Houses last fall! I'm so glad the Sylvix Big Bang gave me a chance to explore it. Thanks again to [@shimadamartkoto](https://twitter.com/shimadamartkoto) for being a wonderful big bang partner and creating such beautiful art and covers for this fic, and to [phichithamsters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phichithamsters/) for being my cheerleader along the way and for making this fic as good as it can be with stellar edits!
> 
> You can find me on twitter [@PeppiestBismilk](https://twitter.com/PeppiestBismilk)


	2. Maneater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix and Sylvain meet for pizza.

Petra stood outside the restaurant, smiling as brightly as ever next to Sylvain, arms crossed, grinning at Felix like the cat that ate the canary. 

Felix was definitely the canary in this scenario.

“Felix!” Petra didn’t pick up on the tension between Felix and Sylvain at all, or maybe she just didn’t care. “You are the friend that Sylvain is meeting!”

“We’re not friends,” said Felix, glaring straight at Sylvain. He turned to Petra. “And what are you doing with him?”

Petra frowned in confusion. “This is what I have been trying to tell you. I have moved to Fódlan and transferred to your district of schooling. But I am afraid we are rivals, because as of yesterday, I am a South Fódlan Eagles cheerleader!”

Come to think of it, Felix did remember Petra mentioning she wanted to tell him something about Fódlan. But that wasn’t important right now. 

“Yeah, Felix.” Sylvain extended an arm toward him. “Petra’s told me  _ so _ much about you, so I’m sure you can’t wait to compete against her, given all the gymnastics you do together.”

Felix’s stomach dropped out. 

Petra looked up and Sylvain, eyebrows high. “I am confused. Are you two not knowing each other?”

“Are we, Felix?” Sylvain said it like he didn’t care one way of the other about the answer, and Felix’s blood boiled. 

“Shut up. I’ll deal with you later,” he snapped at Sylvain. Turning to Petra, he forced some of the edge out of his voice. “Congratulations on making the team, but I don’t cheer.”

“Really?” Petra frowned. “That is disappointing me greatly. But it is your choice.”

“Exactly,” muttered Felix as he crossed his arms.

“Is it, though?” Sylvain scratched his chin. “Or is it a choice your parents made for you?”

Felix didn’t need this—it was bad enough that Sylvain knew his business. “I don’t cheer,” he repeated, louder as if that might get it through Sylvain’s head. “Enjoy your date.”

The vitriol didn’t seem to bother Petra. “Oh, our movie is finished, and I’m afraid we will not be having a second date.”

Sylvain’s mouth dropped open and he clutched his chest. “Seriously? I’m heartbroken.” 

“I’m sure,” Felix snorted. Good for Petra. He always knew she was smart. 

“You are a nice boy”— _ Wrong, _ thought Felix—“but except for cheering, I’m afraid we are not having much in common. I am hoping we can be friends.”

“Sure,” Sylvain said. “Gotta keep a window open in case you change your mind.”

“Disgusting.” Felix narrowed his eyes and turned back to his car. 

He was stepping off the sidewalk when Sylvain cried out, “Wait!” 

And even though Felix knew better, he turned around. 

“At least get pizza with me, okay? You promised you’d deal with me later, remember?” 

Felix didn’t miss those puppy dog eyes, and he didn’t miss the way they  _ worked. _ But, even though he’d made an offhand remark and not a promise, he walked back to Sylvain and Petra.

“Well, I will leave you two to your date,” Petra said. Before Felix could correct her, she turned to him and added, “I do hope you will reconsider cheerleading. Defeating the North Fódlan Blue Lions will not mean anything if they are not having the best team, and the best team is including you.”

Felix didn’t know how to respond. Petra knew he could tumble but she had no idea if he could cheer. It was just baseless conjecture. “I don’t see how that’s my problem,” he snapped.

Still frowning, Petra bid them farewell, and Sylvain turned to Felix. “She’s right, you know.” 

“Let’s just get this over with.” And with that, Felix walked into Thunderbrand, not caring one bit if Sylvain followed him or not. 

“Felix!” Catherine boomed the moment they stepped inside. It was just his luck that she’d be working the front tonight. “Long time no see! How’s your brother?”

“Same as always,” Felix said. 

“And Sylvain! Three times in one week?” 

Sylvain winked at her. “I bring all my hot dates here. It’s my favorite place!”

“This isn’t a date,” Felix snapped, but Sylvain’s smile never faltered.

Neither did Catherine’s. “I’m just happy you guys are still friends. Warms the heart, doesn’t it, Shamir?” 

She glanced over her shoulder to her wife at the brick oven. “Sure,” said Shamir.

Catherine steered them to their old table, a booth that was way too big for just the two of them. “What can I get you to drink? Soda’s on the house.”

Sylvain ordered diet cola and Felix got regular (just another silver lining of not cheering—diet soda was disgusting), and they sat in silence for a full minute after Catherine left to get their drinks, staring at the cheer memorabilia on the walls.

“So…” Sylvain nudged Felix’s foot under the table. “Gymnastics, huh?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Your parents don’t know.” It wasn’t a question, so Felix didn’t answer. “Does Glenn?” 

“No. He thinks I’m dating someone.”

That made Sylvain snort out loud, and Felix wished their drinks had already come so Sylvain would get soda up his nose. But then Sylvain leaned in and asked, “Are you?” 

“No!”

Sylvain jumped back like Felix had bit him. “Just checking! It’s been so long that I have no idea how you spend your nights anymore.”

“Well, now you know,” Felix said, curling his lip at Sylvain’s insinuation. “Gymnastics and homework.”

“Scandalous,” said Sylvain. Catherine brought them free breadsticks with their drinks and took their pizza order. Once she was gone, Sylvain sipped his drink like he was doing something lewd.

Felix glared at him over a breadstick. “No need to ask how  _ you’ve _ been spending your nights.”

“Do you want the rundown?” Sylvain leaned back in the booth and hooked his hands behind his neck. “That might take a while.”

Only hunger kept Felix’s butt in his seat, and he rolled his eyes. “This is why we don’t hang out anymore. All you ever talk about is girls and cheerleading.”

“All you ever do is study. And gymnastics, apparently.” Sylvain lowered his arms and folded them across his chest. “Traitor. Cheering is better and you know it.”

Unfortunately, he was right. Felix liked everything about cheer squad better—the tumbling, the choreography, the stunts, and the pyramids. He missed flying.

He missed knowing Sylvain would be there to catch him. Would he still catch Felix?

“All right,” a young server said, one pizza on each arm. “Who has the pineapple and jalapeño?” 

“Right here! Thanks, Cyril,” said Sylvain. Not only did Sylvain still have disgusting taste in pizza but he came here often enough to know the staff beyond Catherine and Shamir. It was enough to knock the edge off of Felix’s appetite.

“And here’s the Meat Lover’s,” Cyril said, setting the other pizza in front of Felix. “Can I get you anything else?”

They shook their heads and started eating in silence. The pizza was better than Felix remembered, warm and gooey cheese with a perfectly seasoned array of meats and just a little heat. Felix doused it in red pepper flakes anyway.

“Still can’t get anything hot enough?” Sylvain teased.

“Still eating abominable pizza topping combinations?” Felix shot back. 

“Don’t knock it until you try it!” Sylvain held out a slice with his ridiculously long arms—all Felix would have to do is lean in and take a bite from right out of his hand.

Fat chance.

“I’d rather starve,” Felix said, taking a deliberate bite of his own pizza. 

Sighing, Sylvain put the slice down. “Were you always this ornery? Did I just forget?” 

_ Ugh.  _ Now Sylvain sounded like Felix’s parents. Next, he was going to say he didn’t need another Glenn around. 

“I’m not ornery,” Felix snapped. “You just bring out the worst in me.”

The moment the words left his mouth, he regretted them. Sylvain’s face fell, eyebrows knitting and lips turning down. If he was doing it on purpose, he was a good actor. Guilt soured his pizza and Felix sighed. 

“I’m sorry,” he said. “That wasn’t fair of me to say.”

“It’s okay.” Sylvain flashed him a sheepish smile. “I was kind of asking for it.”

“But we’ve barely spoken in years,” Felix reminded him. He could blame a lot of things on Sylvain, but his own attitude wasn’t one of them.

“It doesn’t have to be like that, you know.” And when Sylvain smiled like that, it reminded Felix of everything he missed. Sylvain could be a kind friend (when he wasn’t cruising for girls), and they used to have all kinds of adventures together. Sylvain gestured to the pizza shop around them. “We could do this again.” 

Meet again? The night had started off bad and hadn’t gotten much better, and Sylvain wasn’t his friend again or anything like that, but Felix had to admit that it felt really good to have his secret out to someone. Plus, Sylvain was a lot of things but he wasn’t a blabbermouth. Having someone to talk to wouldn’t be the worst thing in the world. 

“I guess I wouldn’t hate that,” Felix said. 

“Aww, Felix!” Sylvain beamed at him. “That’s the nicest thing you’ve said all night!” 

They boxed up their leftovers and headed outside to the parking lot. Felix went straight for his car but Sylvain grabbed his wrist.

“Not going to say goodbye?” Sylvain pouted. 

Felix frowned over his shoulder. “What’s the point if I’m just going to see you again?”

“When you say stuff like that, I don’t know whether to hug you or cry,” said Sylvain. He wore an odd expression on his face; Felix couldn’t quite make sense of it, and he wasn’t sure he liked it. 

“I’ll see you next next week,” Felix said, snapping out of Sylvain’s grip. “Unless you try to hug me.”

“We’ll see each other at school on Monday,” Sylvain reminded him with a grin.

Felix had forgotten. Sure, they “saw” each other at school, but they hadn’t so much as waved to each other in years. Would that change now that they were talking again?

“Okay,” said Felix. “Then I’ll see you Monday.”

And he did see Sylvain on Monday. Sylvain plopped right down next to him at lunch, so hard Felix’s water sloshed in his glass. 

“Hey, Felix!” he said brightly. “What’s new?” 

“Since I saw you two days ago? Literally nothing,” said Felix. 

“I’m sure something happened.” Sylvain pointed at Felix’s empty soup container. “You had a good lunch. I love your mom’s stew.”

Felix capped the thermos and frowned. “How did you know it was stew?” 

“I remember how good it smells. The only seasoning my parents ever use is salt.” 

Felix remembered that, too. Dinners at Sylvain’s could be awkward affairs, and most of the time, he and Sylvain would eat in a rush so they could go back outside to practice. 

“Hey, so about Saturday,” Sylvain began. “Any way you could do Friday after school instead?” 

That feeling in Felix’s chest was definitely heartburn, not his heart sinking. “Let me guess. You have a date.”

“No,” said Sylvain, holding up a finger like it was something to be proud of. “It’s actually cheer stuff. Coach Byleth just sprung it on me. I’m sorry.”

That didn’t feel much better. 

“I’m busy that night,” Felix said. He had gymnastics practice, although the idea of not having to make the long trip to Brigid sounded surprisingly appealing. It wasn’t as much fun without Petra, either. 

Sylvain’s face fell. “We can't cancel now! If we miss this week, we’ll miss next week, and then before you know it, we’ll be back where we were, not talking.”

They hadn’t been talking for long, but somehow, that made Sylvain’s worst case scenario even worse, and Felix relented. “Fine. After school on Friday.”

“Great!” And then he said five words that made Felix’s stew turn on him for real. “We can meet after tryouts.”

“Right. After tryouts.” Felix stood up. “I need to go.”

He didn’t look back to see if Sylvain was watching him leave. 

The days ticked by until Friday, and Felix was  _ this _ close to standing Sylvain up. If Glenn Otto Fraldarius’s little brother showed his face at cheer tryouts, it would probably make the local news (or at least the school paper), so Felix had to time it carefully. 

But a sad, pathetic part of him was dying to see. He hadn’t let himself be close to cheerleading since the accident, hadn’t even watched it on TV. Gymnastics just wasn’t the same. 

So when Felix heard the pounding beat and whiplash song changes of a cheerleading mix, he did what any reasonable person would do. 

He grabbed a hoodie from his locker, yanked the hood over his head, slapped on some sunglasses, and snuck into the gym.

“I like your energy,” Sylvain was saying to a student with copper pigtails and the tiny build ideal for a flier. He winked and nudged Dimitri next to him. 

“What’s your name?” Dimitri asked the student.

“Annette Dominic, freshman!” she chirped. 

“All right, Annette! Let’s see what you can do,” said Mercedes von Martritz with a bright, encouraging smile. Felix hadn’t seen Mercedes in ages—she had to be a senior now. 

Felix joined the small crowd in the bleachers, way, way in the back, and watched as Annette launched into a series of handsprings, bouncing around the mat like a pogo stick and building up power into a backflip twist. Felix’s eyes went wide. She was good. A little wobbly on the landing, but they’d be out of their minds not to take her. 

Okay, her dancing wasn’t as good, but no one could do it all (except Glenn in his prime). Ingrid and Dedue couldn’t dance, either, but the team was stronger for having both of them. 

_ But they still have a gaping dance weakness that you could fix.  _

Felix shushed his inner voice as he watched a different freshman struggle with a basic cartwheel. 

The only other promising tryout was a sophomore named Ashe. Decent at everything, no real standout skills, but the potential was there. 

When Dimitri started his “thanks for coming, we’ll get back to you” speech, Felix made for the back exit. 

“It’s not too late if you want to try out,” came a voice from behind him. Felix froze. He’d been caught; by Sylvain, of course. 

“Very funny,” said Felix without turning around. “I was just waiting for you."

“Uh huh.” Sylvain didn’t sound convinced. “Well, what’d you think of the fresh meat? Since you pretty much saw the whole thing.”

Felix turned to face him, surprised to find a look of genuine curiosity on his face. The critique spilled out before he could stop it. “Ashe has a solid foundation. Give him a year and he’ll be one of your top athletes. Annette’s a good tumbler and you could toss her to the ceiling. Everyone else is a waste of time.” 

“I see.” Sylvain tapped his chin thoughtfully. “And what did you think of their dancing?”

“Atrocious,” Felix snorted. 

Sylvain laughed out loud. “Well, I’m glad gymnastics hasn’t totally poisoned your mind.”

“It’s just a hobby.” One Felix would rather be doing at this very moment.

“But does it keep you satisfied?” Sylvain asked, his voice low. And it was then that Felix realized they were under the bleachers. Sylvain probably brought lots of girls here to make out or... 

“Why do you have to make everything sound disgusting?” Felix crossed his arms but Sylvain just drew closer. 

“You didn’t answer my question.” Shaggy red hair hung in Sylvain’s eyes, almost brushing Felix’s face when he bent over. “It’s not just tumbling you love. I know you miss the tricks.”

“I do plenty of tricks,” Felix said, stepping back. “The springboard gets me higher than you ever did.”

Sylvain’s smile didn’t fade—if anything, it got wider, calling Felix’s bluff.

“If you say so.” Sylvain pulled out his phone and wiggled it in front of Felix. “But I remember how you used to dance.” 

His words, those memories, made Felix stagger back. He turned away to hide his warming cheeks and made his way out from under the bleachers toward the doors. “We were kids.”

“Don’t tell me you forgot how.” Faint tapping on the screen meant Sylvain was queuing up a song as he followed behind. Felix should have made a break for the exit.

But then the bass hit. 

Sylvain  _ would _ pick this song. It was old, from back when they were little. They’d had a damn routine, and Felix’s mom had hated it.  _ Too promiscuous for kids, _ she had said. 

And Felix knew if he turned around, Sylvain would be doing it. Hip thrusts, low drops, lots of close contact body rolls… 

“Come on, Felix. Everyone left. It’s just you and me,” said Sylvain. “Just like old times.”

Felix looked. 

As kids, they’d laughed their heads off, emulating the choreography they saw on TV without worrying about any implications. To them, it was silly, not suggestive. But they weren’t kids anymore.

Sylvain had gotten better. His hips hit like a metronome, cracking even on the beats that broke the tempo. He arched his back deeper and popped his ass like he was flipping a switch. “Come on, Felix. These are your steps, remember?”

How could Felix forget? He hadn’t choreographed a dance in years, not outside his head, but he still remembered every step. There’d been chances to choreograph, floor routines in Brigid, but Felix abstained. He wasn’t competing. They had coaches for that.

And he couldn’t dance without Sylvain.

“Not even the dip?” Sylvain posed the question while winding his hips down for the floor like a corkscrew—how could he stay so calm?

But the dip  _ was _ coming up, and Sylvain couldn’t do it alone. Watching other kids butcher his sport, feeling the beat throb through the floor, remembering cheering crowds and teammates...it left Felix shaking, itching to let his body do what it was born to do. Just this once, Felix could humor Sylvain. For old time’s sake.

Timing his steps to the beat, he charged Sylvain like a bull to a matador. Sylvain grabbed Felix’s hips and pulled him in tight for the roll. Seamless. They hadn’t fit like this as kids—for one thing, the height difference hadn’t been so pronounced. Now, Sylvain seemed to tower over him, and all Felix could think about was how well their hips lined up.

But he wasn’t about to miss that dip. They hit each pose in the build up at all the right angles, like two halves of a whole. And when the beat dropped, Felix flipped Sylvain over his arm, bent him almost to the floor, then whipped him back up on the reverse. 

He forgot all about the freeze. They were supposed to hold the pose for three counts, nose to nose, arms tight around each other. Back then, they never made it through without giggling or tickling each other, but now…

Neither of them laughed. Sylvain’s lashes sat low, almost hitting his flushed cheeks. The aroma of mint filled Felix’s nose, and he made the fatal mistake of checking to see if Sylvain was chewing gum.

Those full lips parted as Sylvain panted, and Felix couldn’t look away. He hadn’t been dancing long enough for his heart to pound like this. Staring at Sylvain’s lips was bad for Felix’s heart, and he had to look away. Sylvain’s eyes had to be safer; they’d been closed a moment ago.

Felix checked. 

Wide, brown eyes blinked up at him, like Sylvain had only just noticed how close they were.  _ Move!  _ Felix told himself, but his body betrayed him. Sylvain wasn’t going anywhere either. More than three beats had passed.

“Wow,” said a soft voice.

Felix almost dropped Sylvain flat on the floor. He looked up at the interloper and demanded, “Who the hell are you?!” 

“Felix, that’s Coach Byleth!” Sylvain explained, extracting himself from the hold and straightening. He sounded more than a little breathless. 

Coach Byleth had hair the color of mint-chocolate chip ice cream and wore the ugliest tights Felix had ever seen. 

“Where were you at tryouts?” Byleth wondered. 

“He was hiding in the back,” said Sylvain. He stepped closer to his coach, eyes bright with admiration. Felix spotted two very large reasons for his ardor jutting out of Byleth’s chest. 

_ Ridiculous, _ he thought.  _ Getting riled up from dancing with Sylvain.  _ Really, it was just the dancing. He hadn’t done it in so long that his body had gotten carried away.

“We need strong dancers,” said Byleth.

“Oh, and Felix is the total package. He choreographed that routine himself, you know,” said Sylvain. “He tumbles, he calls, and Coach, you should see him fly.”

Byleth turned those piercing green eyes on Felix, as if sizing him up. Felix didn’t like it. He didn’t like any of it, how  _ convenient  _ it was that Sylvain wanted to meet during tryouts, how his coach just  _ happened  _ to catch them dancing. 

“Not anymore.” Balling his fists, Felix stormed the exit. His heart was still pounding, rage mixing with embarrassment. “Forget about pizza. I’m going home.”

“Felix, wait!” Sylvain caught up with him in the hallway, sweeping around him to block his path. The gymnasium door slammed behind them. Byleth hadn’t followed. 

“That was a setup!” Felix growled. “You planned this, and I can’t believe I was naive enough to fall for it.”

“I didn’t know Byleth was watching us! She just sneaks up on people, it’s freaky!” Sylvain stammared. “And I didn’t expect tryouts to run so long!”

Felix glared up at Sylvain, puffing out a disgusted breath.

“Come on, Felix!” Voice and gaze softening, he looked down at Felix and asked, “When have I ever lied to you?” 

Felix wanted to argue, but he couldn’t think of a single time Sylvain had lied to him. He lied to girls all the time, but never to Felix. Plus, he was a terrible liar, so Felix would know. 

“I wouldn't lie, but I will ask you again,” Sylvain began. “Will you think about trying out? Please?” 

Felix took a deep breath. It felt good to dance today. And even though things with Sylvain were still awkward, being around cheerleading felt like hanging out with an old friend. 

But that didn’t mean anything.

“Go change,” Felix muttered. “I’m hungry.”

Judging by his wide smile, that was enough for Sylvain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just imagine they're dancing to Maneater by Nelly Furtado.


	3. Work B**ch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glenn gives Felix a little push.

“Felix!” 

The last thing Felix wanted to hear first thing in the morning was his brother’s voice. As if the shouting wasn’t enough of a rude awakening, Glenn snatched the blankets away, like he used to do when they were kids. 

“Go away,” Felix mumbled, groping for the sheets to warm his cold legs.

“Nope. It’s time for us to talk.” Glenn sat down on top of Felix’s ankles. “Brother to brother.” 

Felix pulled his feet out and kicked Glenn in the shin. “What do you want?”

“I’m giving you one last chance to come clean. What have you been doing every night for the past two years?”

Glenn was staring straight at him, like he thought he could get Felix to break through sheer will. 

Felix kept his voice level and calm. “I’m in a test prep class. I've been hanging out with Dimitri for a couple of weeks.” 

“Bullshit,” Glenn said. “I know for a fact you haven’t hung out with Dimitri once. You’re seeing Sylvain Gautier.”

Felix bolted upright, stomping down the urge to deny. If he got too defensive, Glenn would get suspicious, so he just crossed his arms and said, “Prove it.”

And even though there was no way Glenn could know, even though he never talked to anyone but his guild in his game, he folded his arms across his chest and said, “I can’t reveal my sources.”

“Then you have nothing.” Felix grabbed the blankets back from Glenn. “You don’t even leave the house.”

“Yes, but there are other ways to communicate, my dear brother,” he said, pulling his phone out of his pajama pants and scrolling through his texts. Rage boiled beneath Felix’s skin.

“Who are you talking to?” he demanded, taking a swipe for Glenn’s phone. 

Glenn was too quick and too tall. He held it out of Felix’s reach, and when Felix stood on the mattress to try to snatch it again, Glenn hopped out of bed.

“It warms my heart to know you two are together again.” Glenn clutched his phone to his chest. “The dynamic duo.”

“We are not!” Felix shouted, lunging at Glenn. No one had called them that in years. “Who told you we were?”

Glenn defended himself with one arm as Felix tried to take him down with two. “I can’t tell you that or I’d have to kill you,” Glenn taunted.

“Not if I kill you first!” 

They grappled, yelling and pushing each other until their mother stuck her head into Felix’s room. “Boys, keep it—Felix!” Her eyes went wide wide when she realized what was going on. “Get off your brother, you know he can’t risk another injury!”

Even though Glenn was winning and Felix was nowhere near his head, Felix released Glenn with a huff. “Sorry.”

“Honestly,” she muttered to herself. “You’d think you were still children.”

Of course Felix got all of the blame. But he did feel calmer now. It wasn’t like he and Sylvain had been sneaking around, and it wasn’t completely outside of the realm of possibility for Glenn to have contacts in the outside world. Felix just didn’t know who any of them were.

Once their mother was out of earshot, Glenn pocketed his phone and lowered his voice. “I also know you went to cheerleading tryouts.”

“So what if I did?” Felix shot back. “I was just watching.”

“Sure, sure,” said Glenn, nodding. “I just wonder if Mom and Dad would be as understanding as I am.”

Felix narrowed his eyes. So, Glenn was trying to blackmail him. What could Glenn have possibly done? Put the family into debt buying limited edition armor for his game avatars? “What do you want?”

A smirk spread across Glenn’s face. “That’s my brother,” he said, and Felix couldn’t tell if his pride was real or fake. “Look, we all have our secrets, and I just want some reassurance that if you discover mine, you won’t spill.”

_ Secrets?  _ Felix frowned. “What are you hiding?”

“What are  _ you _ hiding?” asked Glenn. “I still don’t know where you’ve been for the past two years. Having secret trysts with Sylvain Gautier?”

Felix only sneered in reply. 

“You’ll figure it out soon enough, just like I will,” said Glenn. Felix was supposed to be above idle gossip, but his traitorous curiosity surged. Before he could pursue it, Glenn leaned in close to add, “For what it’s worth, if you are thinking about trying out, I think you should go for it.”

“No way,” Felix replied, peeking into the hall to see if their parents were walking by. “Besides, I missed the deadline.”

Glenn pulled away with a shrug. But before he left, he met Felix’s eyes and said, “I bet Dimitri would let you join anyway.”

That was...something to think about. Not that Felix wanted to be on the team.

It didn’t hit Felix until after Glenn had gone back to his own room—how did Glenn know Dimitri was captain?

Felix forgot all about it when he got to school. He had a presentation to focus on, and he was meeting Sylvain after practice again. His talk with his brother didn’t cross his mind until he was standing outside the gym.

Was someone on the team ratting him out? Was it all just a ploy to get Felix to join? That didn’t make any sense. Why would Glenn care?

Bass rumbled behind the closed double doors, and Felix took a deep breath. It didn’t matter who wanted him to do what. Felix was in charge of his own life, and one little peek couldn't hurt. Forgoing the hoodie and shades, he pushed the door open. 

What he found was a disaster.

Coach Byleth stood in front of the team, calling out an eight count as she showed them a choreography sequence. Judging by the look on her face, it was not the first time. The new recruits were all thumbs, their stiff bodies botching every move, and the veterans weren’t doing much better. Felix remembered what an atrocious dancer Ingrid was, and she hadn’t improved. Dimitri was passable, but too self-conscious to really let go. Sylvain, Dedue, and Mercedes were closer, but Sylvain was too showy, Dedue too stoic, and Mercedes too hesitant.

The mousy boy recruit crashed into the mousy redhead and Felix cringed as they tumbled to the floor like dominos. 

Byleth killed the music and closed her eyes. “Take five!” she called.

Like a magnet, Sylvain gravitated to Felix’s side. “Pretty bad, huh?” 

“That’s generous,” Felix muttered. 

Sylvain took a long drink from his water bottle, then said, “Bet you’re itching to show us how it’s done.”

“Hardly.” It was frustrating to be sure, but more in the  _ get me out of here _ way. 

“That’s right,” said Sylvain, patting Felix’s arm in faux sympathy. “I forgot you don’t dance anymore.”

“I danced with you last week!” Felix reminded him. 

“I know.” Sylvain’s lips curled up in a smirk. “I’m still thinking about it.”

What was that supposed to mean? Felix didn’t have the patience to figure it out, and he turned toward the door. “Can we go?” 

Sylvain shook his head. “No can do, Felix. Coach Byleth won’t let us leave until we  _ get it. _ ”

“Then you’re all going to die here,” Felix said. He turned to leave, to salvage the afternoon and do something else, but Sylvain grabbed his hand. 

“C’mon, stay! We need your help, Felix,” said Sylvain. “I know you love nothing more than picking other people’s technique apart.” 

Felix shot him a glare, but Sylvain had a point. Dozens of words sat on the tip of Felix’s tongue, waiting to explode. “Fine. But just for you. The rest of the team is beyond my help.” 

“Quit flattering me, Felix,” Sylvain teased, voice thick with that fake sincerity only he could pull off. “People are going to talk.” 

Eyes going narrower, Felix let his commentary rip. “You’re so busy trying to show off that you’re losing the beat. Pull your head out of your ass and tighten it up.” Like he had when he was dancing with Felix the other day. Sylvain’s strength was his natural swagger—Felix had always been a little jealous (not that he would admit it) because Sylvain didn’t have to try hard at anything. When he did, it was painfully obvious.

But instead of arguing, Sylvain scratched his chin and nodded. “You know, you’re right. I was trying to impress Coach Byleth, but I looked pretty ridiculous, huh?”

“Of course it’s a girl.” Felix shook his head. Only Sylvain would be foolhardy enough to flirt with the coach. 

“It’s always a girl,” Sylvain told him, gesturing around himself. “Why do you think I love cheerleading so much?” 

Felix remembered that, too. Sylvain’s eyes had always followed the girl in the shortest skirt or the tightest yoga pants, and just like before, it left Felix feeling sick to his stomach and angry at himself. 

“There,” he said, making for the door again. “You know what you need to work on, so I’m going to—”

“Felix.” Dimitri’s voice stopped him in his tracks. “You’re back again.”

The hairs on the back of Felix’s neck prickled. It was the first thing Dimitri had said to him in years, after all but ignoring him and Glenn since the injury. 

“What about it?” Felix snapped without looking at him. “I’m just here to see Sylvain.”

“I see,” said Dimitri. “And to give him feedback, apparently.”

_ Crap. _ Dimitri’s ears were as good as a dog’s. “That’s between me and Sylvain.” 

“We’ll take all the help we can get,” said Dimitri. He was so good-natured it was annoying. “I’m sure we can pull ourselves together, but today has been a struggle.”

“Maybe you should channel some of that positive energy into your hips.” Felix said it under his breath, but when he snuck a glance back, Dimitri was deep in focus. 

“Is there something wrong with the way I’m moving my hips?” Dimitri asked.

Felix couldn’t stop himself. “Yes. You aren’t moving them.” 

“You are a little stiff, Captain,” said Sylvain as he stretched his arms behind his head. 

“He can’t do a body roll to save his life,” Felix snapped. And since he was already on a roll... “Sylvian needs to inject Dedue and Mercedes with some of his attitude and then maybe you’d all have a shot at being decent. Ingrid needs to go back to basics with the rookies and drill the pieces before even attempting to put it all together.”

“All right, then go ahead and show us.”

Everyone turned to look at Byleth. Apparently, the five minute break was up, and now she was watching Felix with her arms crossed. 

“You’re full of critiques, Fraldarius,” she went on. “But I’d like to see what you can do.”

Felix didn’t care about his reputation. He didn’t even need to be here, but when Sylvain nodded at him it felt like a push. 

“Fine,” Felix said. “Start the music.” 

He didn’t really remember the moves, but half the team wasn’t there yet. Once it started, he began counting out the beat, just like Byleth had. 

“You. You. Ingrid.” He pointed at two of the new recruits and his old friend one by one, then started tapping the beat on his leg. “Show me that you can keep the beat. We can add the rest later.” 

“Ashe and Annette,” Sylvain told him, but Felix didn’t care, nor did he expect them to listen. Felix probably wouldn’t have paid attention to some upstart coming in and telling him what to do, but to his surprise, they fell in line.

“What are you doing here, Felix?” Ingrid asked as she tapped her leg.

“Less talking, more tapping,” Felix said, even though he probably owed Ingrid more than that. “We’re going to add a hip roll, if you think you can manage it.” 

He demonstrated, dropping his hips to the rhythm. Nothing too dramatic, just a little dip, and the others followed, with varying degrees of success. Sylvain joined them, giving his hip drops an extra punch (of course) and Felix rolled his eyes. 

But then Dimitri took a place at Sylvain’s side and tried to copy his movements, and he was already looking better than he had when Felix came into the gym. Maybe there was something to be said for Sylvain’s showboating after all. It was hard to go too big when it came to cheerleading, and Felix had wanted Sylvain’s enthusiasm to rub off on the rest of the team.

If Felix could get Sylvain to do the work for him, then he could go home and wash his hands of the team entirely. That was what he wanted, wasn’t it?

Dedue got in line next to Dimitri, and Mercedes near the new kids, and soon they were all snapping their hips to the beat. They had their work cut out for them, but it was a vast improvement. 

“Arms!” called Coach Byleth, joining Felix. Like water, she flowed with the beat, demonstrating a simple arm swing with the hip action, and to his own chagrin, Felix copied her. She counted off the beat and then the group attempted it, too. It took a couple measures, but soon they were in unison.

Maybe there was hope for the team yet. 

“All right!” Byleth called. “We’re going to try a piece of the choreography again! Watch me, then jump in at the next count!”

And Felix kept on dancing in spite of himself. Just like when he danced with Sylvain, the beat took over and his body moved on instinct, hitting every move and pose. 

“Smile!” called Byleth, and when Felix looked up, she was looking at him. She winked. “I’ve got critiques for you, too.” 

“Oh, you have to tickle Felix to get him to smile,” Sylvain put in. “Just wiggle your finger under his—”

“Sylvain!”

“I don’t see those pearly whites yet, Felix,” said Sylvain, pasting an obnoxious smile on his face.

That look kicked off a beat in Felix’s heart and his lips curled up on their own. He tried to convince himself it was a sneer, but he had always been a fool for a good rhythm.

Before Felix knew it, they’d been dancing for an hour. He let Byleth lead the class but she urged him to help, and after a little one on one work, Ashe was shaking his hips like a junior high schooler at his first dance. Annette’s coordination and apprehension were still working against her, which was funny, because Felix remembered her flipping around the mat like fear was for lesser mortals. It gave him an idea.

“You need to work on your balance,” said Felix. He beckoned Sylvain and together, they hauled over the balance beam from the other side of the gymnasium. “Do it up here.”

“Um…” Annette stammered. “No offense, but I’ll die up there.”

“You’re way more likely to break your neck doing back handsprings,” Felix told her. “Dedue and Sylvain will spot you.”

Sylvain winked. “Don’t worry, I won’t let you fall, Annie.”

Nicknames already. Felix rolled his eyes. “Dedue and Dimitri will spot you,” he amended. Sylvain pouted, but settled for cheering her on from the sidelines. 

Being up on the beam lit a fire under Annette, and soon Mercedes was up there too, running through the moves with more sass than Felix had ever seen from her.

“Ingrid,” Felix barked. “You like to fly. Get up there, too.”

“You know,” Ingrid began as she climbed up reluctantly. “If you were on the team I could be a reserve dancer and I could focus on what I’m good at.”

“We all have to be well-rounded,” Byleth told her. 

Sylvain nudged Felix’s ribs. “And if anyone knows about being  _ well-rounded,  _ it’s the Coach.” He drew an hourglass shape in the air with his hands. Felix narrowed his eyes and took a big step away.

“But Ingrid does have a point,” Byleth finished, turning her blank gaze on Felix. “You fit in with the team. I’ll let you have a late try out.”

“Please, Felix?” Sylvain stuck out his lower lip, leaving Felix feeling a different kind of uneasy.

Dimitri smiled at him, and Ingrid shot him a look that was half-encouraging, half-expectant. 

Coming to practice would be a lot easier than driving to Brigid and back, and he couldn’t deny it: dancing twice was more fun than years of gymnastics. His body had missed this, and  _ he _ had missed it. Imagining doing stunts and the kind of tumbling he actually liked almost had him salivating. But there was still one little problem.

His parents would kill him. He was in charge of his own life, and he’d been getting by through a loophole for years, but if he joined the team, everyone would know. Hanging around the team was bound to get him in enough trouble as it was.

Glenn’s words echoed in his head, but he didn’t want to do something just because Glenn wanted him to, either. He had to want it himself.

“I will help with dancing.” He turned to Byleth and added, “That’s it.”

“I should turn you down,” Byleth mused. “But I’m in no position to turn down the help. We’re understaffed as it is and I could really use a student assistant.”

“Assistant?!” Felix balked at the idea. That meant he would have to help with administrative things, not to mention fetching water and running errands. It was a crap job.

“If you hate the idea that much, you could just join the team,” said Sylvain. From the grin on his face, Felix could have sworn the whole thing was his idea.

“Assistant is fine,” Felix muttered. It would look good on a college application, not that he cared. Once cheerleading scholarships went out the window, Felix had stopped worrying about what happened after high school. He’d pick a major and finish a degree because it was expected, and because watching Glenn do nothing made Felix want to break things.

But just being here felt like a piece of home. 

Hanging out with Sylvain felt like having a friend again, and today, for just a moment, other friendships had seemed within his reach. 

On his way out, Dimitri waved and said, “It was good to see you again. Say hello to your brother for me.”

Felix didn’t answer. 

He didn’t even bother with the pretense when he got home. “Glenn.” Felix let himself into Glenn’s room. “Since I’m sure you’re going to hear it from your primary source, I’m helping the cheerleading team as an assistant. I’m not joining. So there’s my secret and you can call off the blackmail.”

Glenn looked up from his laptop, blinking in surprise. “That’s cool, Felix. I’m glad to hear it.”

It wasn’t the response Felix expected. “What’s the catch?”

“When did you get so suspicious?” Glenn asked. “Can’t I be happy for my brother?”

“Just this morning you tried to cut a deal with me.” 

“And it worked,” said Glenn, going back to his game. “Now you have even more motivation to keep my secret.” 

Felix scoffed. Glenn probably didn’t even have a secret. “You’re just trying to get a rise out of me.”

“Maybe.” 

That little shrug was proof. Glenn was just inventing drama to entertain himself. 

“Well, quit it. I’m not here for your amusement,” said Felix. Just before slamming the door behind him, Felix remembered to add, “Oh, and Dimitri says hello.”

“Oh.” Glenn sounded casual, but Felix didn’t miss the way his finger froze over his mouse button.

It was probably nothing. 


	4. You Make Me Feel...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix and Sylvain take small steps forward together, and Felix takes one big step alone.

Somehow, weeks passed and Felix’s parents didn’t say anything about him “joining” the team. If they knew, then Felix would have heard about it. And things were going surprisingly well. Even Ingrid was finding her rhythm, and Felix didn’t hate the pull in his muscles after the more involved sessions. 

He came to appreciate the administrative tasks, too, especially since the team spent the overwhelming majority of their time drilling skills that weren’t dancing. Pyramid practice was the worst, because that was an itch Felix hadn’t gotten to scratch in years. Gymnasts just didn’t do that, and Felix didn’t like the resentment that welled up in his gut when he saw his old friends (could he call them his friends again?) standing on each other’s shoulders or doing basket tosses. 

He never forgot that feeling, of putting his trust in a teammate and letting himself fly, knowing that he’d be caught.

Okay, one time, Glenn didn’t get caught and it ruined his life. But Felix tried not to think about that.

He tried not to think about stunts at all because he got too jealous, instead focusing on numbers, on how many yards of glittery fabric they needed for their uniforms, how much money they needed for the bus to the regional conference, how many water bottles they needed to order. 

It wasn’t fun, but at least it distracted him from everything he had no business missing. 

Tumbling days were hard, too. He kept his head down, but there was no mistaking the sound of someone flipping on the mat: that  _ thud thud thud whoosh whoosh thud. _ That was something Felix could still do, too. 

He actually had no idea whether he could still do stunts or not. He’d gotten taller in the years since Glenn’s accident. A little broader in the shoulders, too. Nothing like Sylvain, with his wide back and thick muscles beneath his armpits.

Not that Felix noticed. 

But he wondered—could Sylvain still catch him if he wanted to fly? 

It was stupid. Felix kept his head down determinedly, kept his earphones in even though the pulsing beat of the warmup music always seeped through. He had to or else he got too upset. 

He was no closer to figuring out Glenn’s secret, either. If someone on the team was in cahoots with him, they were really sneaky about it. Felix almost wanted to bring up Glenn with everyone just to test the waters, but that would be too suspicious.

“Felix!” Coach Byleth called, snapping him from his spreadsheets. “Bring me my coffee!”

Byleth seemed to relish asking him to do stupid little things like that. He suspected it was part of her strategy to try to get him to join the team, like if she pissed him off enough, he’d want to try out just to get out of all the menial tasks. He refused to give her the satisfaction, so he swallowed his annoyance and delivered her iced coffee, smiling with his teeth gritted. 

“Yes, Coach.” 

Byleth took a long drink and handed it back to him, like she couldn’t be bothered to keep track of it. 

“Okay, team,” she said. “I know it’s all about regionals, but we are still the school’s cheerleading team and we’ve got our homecoming game against the Black Eagles this Friday.”

A few groans rose up from the group, and Felix didn’t blame them. He couldn’t care any less about North Fodlan’s sporting endeavors if he tried, but it was part of the team’s obligation. The hockey teams sucked, and cheering for hockey games sucked—it was just so cold. Felix remembered it too well.

Plus, Miklan had always given Sylvain shit about his  _ girly sport  _ and tormented him for not playing a  _ real man’s sport  _ like hockey. But at least Miklan was clear across the country now.

“It’s not all bad,” said Dimitri. “This is our first chance to see the Black Eagles in action this season.”

“That’s right,” said Byleth. “Obviously, they won’t bring out their big guns this early but we can get a read on their spirit and that’s just as important.”

“And they’ll be watching us,” said Sylvain. “So we have to be on our A game.”

“Absolutely,” said Dimitri with a solemn nod. “We’ll need killer calls and moves. Thank goodness we’ve got Felix. You really tightened up our dancing game.”

Dimitri turned to him and smiled, and before Felix could protest, the whole team burst into applause. 

Felix frowned. “Your dancing was so bad there was nowhere to go but up, with or without me. It’s not a big deal.”

“But it is. We couldn’t have done it without you.” 

Felix has forgotten how sincere Dimitri could be, big blue eyes wide and honest like they were peeling layers off of Felix’s soul. He had to look away, and his eyes landed on Sylvain’s.

Felix couldn’t call Sylvain sincere, but there was something there in his face he couldn’t quite place. Like Sylvain wanted to say something but was holding back. 

Then, Dimitri started talking strategy, Sylvain looked away, and Felix tuned it all out. What a fool he was, letting himself get caught up in the team spirit like he was an actual part of the team. Assistant was only a member in name and it didn’t matter to him what calls or routines they did. He’d be in the stands.

It was for the best. Once his parents found out about this, he’d be grounded forever. 

Felix frowned. It wasn’t worth the risk, and that settled it. He just wouldn’t go to the game. 

“You should come with me to the homecoming game, Felix,” Sylvain said the moment the meeting was over. 

_ Me, not us.  _ Felix’s brain made that unhelpful observation and Felix promptly stopped it down. “No, I don’t think I will.”

“Come on! Don’t you want to see the fruits of your labor?”

It was more tempting than Felix wanted to admit, the thought of watching the team shake their asses like a proud parent (without any of the weird emotions his mom probably felt when she used to watch Sylvain and Felix used to dance together). 

“I don’t think it’s a good idea.”

“What, do you have other plans?” Sylvain chided, a smug little smirk on his face.

He didn’t need to be reminded that Sylvain was his only friend. 

“We can pick up girls together after the game,” Sylvain said. “And you can see Petra again!” 

“I don’t want to pick up girls,” Felix muttered, feeling even worse than he did before. But Sylvain did have a point. Petra would be there, and maybe Felix had more than one friend after all. 

“Fine. I’ll go, but just to watch and to see Petra. If you try to sneak an extra uniform in…”

Sylvain put both hands up. “I would never! I’m just glad you’re coming. You can be my—”

“If you say  _ wingman, _ I’m never speaking to you again,” Felix snapped. The very idea offended him, the same way his gut had flared up at seeing Sylvain with Petra at the restaurant.

“My human blanket!” Sylvain finished, not seeming to know or care how ridiculous it sounded. “Because cheering for hockey games is the worst, remember? It’s so cold and I’ll need you to warm me up between cheers. That’s what an assistant does, right?”

Felix wrinkled his nose. The thought of keeping Sylvain warm left him feeling even weirder. “Absolutely not. Bring a coat.” 

Sylvain shook his head. “I was joking, Felix. I just like spending time with you. I’ll pick you up at 4, okay?”

The whole situation left Felix feeling so out of sorts that he pushed it to the back of his mind until the day of the homecoming game. 

It hit him the moment he saw his parents’ cars in the driveway after school. Sylvain was picking him up.

At his house.

Felix raced inside and changed into the only outfit in school colors he could find: a fitted navy turtleneck sweater and gray skinny jeans. It didn’t matter what he looked like, anyway. Maybe he could sneak out. He crept down the stairs while pulling his hair back.

“Where are you going?” Felix’s father asked. “I didn’t think you had class tonight.”

The ponytail holder Felix was holding in his mouth fell out. “School. Study session.”

His father raised an eyebrow in confusion. “Isn’t tonight the homecoming game? Felix, are you lying to me?”

Glenn snickered in the corner. 

“Fine,” Felix muttered. He could have used a sorry excuse like video games with a phony friend, but he took a chance and tried something closer to the truth. “I’m going to the homecoming game and I didn’t want Glenn to give me a hard time.”

His father broke into a grin, and Felix realized maybe Glenn wasn’t the one he needed to worry about. 

“We’ll all go together!” his father announced. 

The hair on the back of Felix’s neck stood on end. “I can’t. I’m going with my friends.”

“Ooh, what friends?” Glenn teased. “Dimitri?” He stretched out the middle syllable and it sounded like nails on a chalkboard. 

“I think Dimitri will be busy cheering,” their mother said tightly. “At least they don’t do any of those neck-breaking stunts at hockey games.”

“Yeah.” Glenn packed his voice with fake enthusiasm. “The hockey players are too busy knocking each other’s teeth out to notice.”

It was a ridiculous double standard, but maybe if Glenn had gotten a concussion playing hockey, things would be different. 

“Anyway, I’ll be sitting with my friends,” Felix went on, louder. “So don’t worry about me. Probably back late, too.” 

“Fine, fine,” said his father. “I’m just glad you’ve made some friends again. I was beginning to think all you cared about was studying.”

Glenn laughed. “It’ll all pay off when you see his test scores.”

“Shove it,” Felix shot back. He hadn’t really thought that part through yet—how would his story stack up when his test scores came back utterly average? It wasn’t his fault that he wasn’t born with Glenn’s brains. Glenn could take a test without studying and get a perfect score while Felix would be lucky to get a C after a week of cramming (unless it was Phys Ed.). 

And yet Glenn didn’t seem motivated to go to university or even get a job. 

“Language, Felix,” said his father. He broke into a smile. “But don’t worry. If your mother and I see you at the game, we’ll be sure to pretend like we’ve never seen you before in our lives.”

But Felix couldn’t even pretend to laugh. If homecoming didn’t go well, he’d never see anyone but his parents and Glenn again. 

He waited for Sylvain outside his house. The moment Sylvain pulled up, Felix slid into the passenger seat of his car and buckled up as fast as he could. “Drive.”

“Did you rob your parents or something?”

“You know why they can’t see you,” Felix said, checking the windows of his house for any sign of his parents or Glenn.

“Don’t worry, I know the drill,” said Sylvain. “Never let her parents catch you sneaking out.”

Felix turned a glare on him so fast his neck cracked. “This is not the same thing.”

“You look the part, though,” said Sylvain, eyes traveling up and down Felix’s body. 

It was bait and Felix knew it, but that didn’t stop him from biting. “Are you saying I look like a girl?” 

“I’m saying you look good,” said Sylvain. “And who says I only sneak out of girls’ rooms?”

Felix’s stomach flipped. What else had he missed since he and Sylvain stopped talking? And why did this admission, which was probably nothing more than a joke meant to get a rise out of him, make Felix’s insides feel like Sylvain was hitting speed bumps at full speed? 

“Are you excited to see Petra?” Sylvain asked. 

The topic change made Felix jump, but he didn’t let Sylvain see. “Yeah, gymnastics hasn’t been the same without her.” 

Never mind the fact that he hadn’t gone in weeks. His gas tank was grateful. 

Sylvain nodded for way too long before glancing at Felix and smiling. “I wondered if you two had a thing going on.”

“What?” Felix recoiled, sitting back and curling his lip. “Is that all you ever think about? It’s not like that at all.”

“Oh?” Eyebrows raised in what looked like genuine surprise, Sylvain let out a little chuckle. “I just figured that was why you were so mad that day at Thunderbrand.”

Sylvain would think that. 

“I was mad because you were supposed to meet me and you brought a girl,” said Felix. “It was just like when we were friends before and you’d ditch me to go on dates.” 

Felix had always assumed Sylvain ditched him because he didn’t have boobs, but now he wasn’t so sure.

“You’re right,” Sylvain said, and Felix wasn’t expecting it at all. “I took you for granted before. But I’m trying to do better now.”

Felix was too stunned to speak, but he had to admit Sylvain was living up to his promise. Yes, he still talked about girls way too much, but he hadn’t stood Felix up yet—at least not for anything but cheerleading. 

“Come on, aren’t you going to give me a little credit?” Sylvain stuck out his lower lip and Felix's stomach did the speed bump thing again. “I can’t change what happened, but I can try to make it up to you.”

He was. He was doing well. But Felix couldn’t find the words to tell him. 

They pulled up to the stoplight in front of the school and Sylvain turned to Felix. His gaze was almost too much to bear. 

“You know, Felix,” he began. “If you ever want to talk about, you know, Glenn’s accident or your parents or anything, I’m here, okay?”

At least Felix knew what to say to that. “I don’t want to talk about it.” 

“Fair enough,” said Sylvain, turning back to the road. The light changed and they started moving again. “But you’ve gotta promise me you’ll show me your gymnastics move someday! I’d rather see you cheer, but watching your body flip around is one of life’s greatest pleasures.” 

Somehow, it didn’t feel like a come on, but Felix’s chest felt a little warmer.

“Maybe,” he said. 

Sylvain parked his car and neither of them said anything else about it, but Felix didn’t hate the idea of showing him. 

Rehearsal kicked into full swing once everyone else arrived, and Felix counted water bottles and pom-poms. It didn’t take very long, so he turned his attention to the hockey arena. The team was warming up, too, drilling penalty shots and shooting occasional death glares to the cheerleading team.

“So transparent,” Felix muttered to himself. The hockey team was just jealous.

“Are you talking to someone?” asked a familiar voice. Felix turned to see Petra in a black and red cheer uniform, her hair in a high side ponytail. She certainly looked like she belonged with the Black Eagles.

“Hi, Petra. It’s been a—” 

But Felix forgot what he was going to say when he found himself wrapped in a tight hug. He froze. Were they that kind of friends? Felix didn’t even hug Sylvain. Did this mean Petra liked him? 

_ Of course not,  _ he chided himself. She was a friendly person. Friendly people hugged. 

Felix just wasn’t very friendly. 

Petra pulled away. “I apologize, I am getting carried away. It has been a long time, is that not what you were going to say?”

“Yeah,” said Felix. “And it’s fine. How are you liking the Black Eagles?”

She smiled wider than Felix had ever seen before. “I am loving it! Edelgard is a wonderful captain, and I am enjoying the challenge of adding other skills to my repertoire.”

Felix vaguely remembered Edelgard. If he wasn’t mistaken, she and Dimitri had been stepsiblings for a year or two, but their parents’ marriage didn’t last. He remembered enough about her to know she was probably the one who taught Petra the word  _ repertoire. _

“But I am surprised to be seeing you here. Are you not a Blue Lion?” Petra pointed to where the team was practicing a few simple tricks. 

“No, just watching,” Felix said, watching Sylvain flip Ingrid and trying not to let the jealousy prickling at his stomach color his voice. 

“So you are here supporting Sylvain,” Petra said knowingly. “I remember you are having strong feelings for him.”

“Strong feelings?!” What was with everyone today? “I’m the team assistant,” he explained. “I’ve been helping them with choreography and that’s it.”

“Oh.” Petra looked confused for a moment, but then her face lit up. “So you are on the team. I am feeling relieved, even though I am sad you will not be cheering.”

“Petra! Quit fraternizing with the enemy!” called a kid with shocking blue hair. 

Felix frowned—everyone else took these rivalries too seriously—but he said goodbye to Petra anyway and took a seat in the stands, in a far corner where no one would bother him. 

Rather than stare at Sylvain, he forced himself to watch the Black Eagles. 

“Linhardt!” Edelgard called. Felix recognized her long blonde hair and perfect posture. “If you aren’t going to manage the team, then why are you even here?” 

Someone—Linhardt, presumably—looked up from talking to the blue-haired kid and heaved a sigh. “I am managing the team. I’m giving Caspar notes on his lift techniques.”

“Well, I’d appreciate it if you gave Bernadetta a hand with the—” Edelgard swiveled her head around and sighed. “Now where did she go?”

“I will find her,” came a low voice, far too low for a high schooler. A tall, gaunt boy—a young man, really—stepped up behind Edelgard, looking like he’d just broken out of a goth clothing store. 

“She’s in the restroom,” said a pompous voice, belonging to a broad-shouldered redhead acting as a physical barrier in the doorway. “The  _ ladies  _ restroom, Hubert, I think you can leave her be.”

If anyone could stand up to the tall boy, this Hubert, it was this redhead. 

“Thank you, Ferdinand,” said Hubert, his voice tight as he glared daggers at the human wall in front of him. “But Edelgard needs her, and Bernadetta has been known to hide.”

“Perhaps she’s hiding because you and Edelgard frighten her,” Ferdinand fired back, crossing his arms. From their proximity alone, Felix got the distinct feeling that their argument was not about Bernadetta. 

“I’ll check on her,” said a cheerleader with long brown hair and more confidence (and curves) than Felix had ever seen on a high schooler. She looked like Sylvain’s type, he thought with a bitterness he didn’t expect, and she pushed past the staredown without so much as blinking. Ferdinand and Hubert didn’t blink either, eyes trained on each other even though someone else was handling the Bernadetta situation.

It was the kind of drama Felix didn’t miss, and his attention drifted back to the Blue Lions as they finished their warm ups. The team laughed together and formed a huddle, then broke with a whoop to change into their uniforms. 

Felix sighed, and unease mixed with the envy in his gut. Back in junior high, the team had squabbled and picked fights with each other. Oh, they’d won every trophy and ribbon there was, but not without bickering about so many silly things—telling Dimitri which formation was better, nagging Ingrid for not pointing her fingers and toes, chewing Sylvain out for just about everything...

The team got on just fine without him now, and Felix wondered: had  _ he  _ been the source of the drama? He vowed to ask Sylvain later, or to at least think about asking him.

Fans piled into the arena, and soon it was too noisy to think. Felix was glad for the distraction. His parents filtered in among the crowd and Felix ducked a little. Even if they pretended not to know him, they’d be sure to notice him sitting by himself. 

As he was trying to slink into the stands, Sylvain popped up on the other side of the barrier. “Come on and sit with the team, Felix,” he said. “You’re one of us, too.”

Sylvain’s hair and height made him stick out like a sore thumb, even more so in his uniform, rhinestones catching the light on his shoulders like a sparking lion’s mane. 

Felix shielded his face. “I’m not, and if my parents think I am, then—”

“Then they might figure out their rule is stupid and makes you sad?” Sylvain supplied. “Or they might find out you have friends?”

Well. At least he had a couple. 

“Fine,” Felix muttered. “But if they catch me, I’m telling them you made me do it.”

Sylvain beamed as Felix made his way around the stands and down to the sidelines. It was actually more secluded here on the team’s side, especially since he wouldn’t be going out to perform. 

He was so relieved he didn’t notice how close Sylvain had gotten, so close that when Felix looked up, his head bumped Sylvain’s chest. 

“I’ll take the fall for you any day,” said Sylvain, smiling down at him so warmly it could have melted the entire rink. Their faces were close, too close, Felix’s eyes mere centimeters from Sylvain’s chin. 

But that wasn’t the half of it. Felix’s back was almost pressed against Sylvain’s chest, like Sylvain was the human blanket he’d jokingly asked Felix to be. Could Sylvain feel Felix’s heart rattling his ribcage, so fast he couldn’t follow the rhythm? Could he feel how hot Felix was getting—his face, his hands, his neck? Surely Sylvain wasn’t doing this on purpose, but all Felix could think about was how different this felt from his hug with Petra.

And how badly he wanted to hug Sylvain. 

Felix jerked away. “Let’s just hope I don’t get caught.”

Sylvain said nothing but he deflated, shoulders sagging and face falling. What was he upset about: Felix hiding from his parents or Felix backing away from him?

Felix never found out. A split-second later, Dimitri was beckoning Sylvain over and that cheerleader smile was back, a permanent fixture for the next two hours or however long the game took. Felix knew the drill. 

“And now,” the announcements blared, “your North Fódlan Blue Lions!”

The crowd buzzed into a frenzy as the cheerleading team took formation. Homecoming games were the first chance for the city to see the cheerleading teams in action, and it was always a huge deal, but Felix had forgotten what it was like to be in the thick of it.

The music kicked off and up went Ashe and Ingrid on the sides for basic lifts, Annette in the center for a toss with a full twist on the way down. Even Felix joined the crowd’s roar when they nailed it. No movement went wasted as the team rearranged, Dimitri and Dedue doing handsprings in turn to the audience’s delight. 

And finally, the bass dropped and so did Sylvain, hips so low to the ground anyone else would have thrown their back out. Squeals rose from the stands like he was some sort of idol. The next beat had him back on his feet, launching into Felix’s choreography with the rest of the team. 

It had Felix’s heart racing in a whole new way. They had learned from him, taken his snapped critiques and turned them into unified motions, and everyone was pulling their weight. It wasn’t competition tight but Felix didn’t care and neither did the crowd, cheering as the dance swelled to the finish. 

When the last beat punched through the speakers, the applause was deafening. Felix was on his feet, cheering with the rest of the fans, and the team was beaming, Sylvain was grinning at him, and Felix wanted to be out there, too. The feeling hit him so hard it almost took his knees out, but he stood his ground. It didn’t matter what his parents believed or even what Glenn said. Felix was in love, high from just a taste of his sport, and he felt foolish for depriving himself for so long. 

He didn’t even mind being on the sidelines tonight, laughing to himself as the hockey teams were introduced to far less fanfare than the cheerleading team. 

With laser focus, he watched the Black Eagles cheerleaders take the spotlight. The crowd was on their feet again, not quite at Lions cheer squad levels (to Felix’s smug satisfaction), but to more applause than either of the hockey teams.

All traces of the tension he’d witnessed during the warm up vanished. Like a machine, the team nailed every beat of their routine. Petra’s tumbling was the star of the show, and Felix couldn't help but whoop when she crushed a set of twists and flips. 

A tiny girl who had to be Bernadetta flew like nobody’s business, launching out of Hubert and Ferdinand’s throw like a fighter jet for more flips than Felix thought humanly possible before landing safely in their hold. 

It didn’t scare Felix. It made him hungry. The Black Eagles were competition like he’d never seen before, and he could feel the same energy from the Lions, like there was a fire under all their butts.

Come regionals, the Blue Lions had to win, and Felix had to be part of it.

It didn’t matter how the hockey game went. All Felix cared about were the chants, the cheers, and his team. 

When it was all over, the cheer squad pulled into a huddle, and Dimitri motioned for Felix to join. Felix was too amped to resist, and he looped in between Ingrid and Annette. 

“Edelgard and her Eagles have thrown the gauntlet,” Dimitri began, voice fiery like Felix hadn’t heard in years. “They’re great, but we’re better. This is our season, and we’ll show everyone what we’re made of.”

“Hell yeah!” Sylvain cried amid the hollers from the rest of the team. 

“Lions on three!” Annette chriped.

“1, 2, 3, LIONS!” 

Even Felix joined in as everyone threw their fists in the air and broke the huddle. 

He turned straight to Dimitri. “I want to try out.” 

“Felix?” Dimitri blinked in shock, and Felix could feel everyone else staring at him. 

“We all saw the Eagles tonight,” said Felix, serious as a heart attack. “I can help you take them down.”

Dimitri recovered from the shock, lips going thin in determination. “I accept. You can try out on Wednesday.”

Felix nodded, skin tingling from his fingertips to his toes. The next thing he knew, he was enveloped in a hug.

“Felix!” Sylvain said it into his hair, arms wrapped around him tight, so tight Felix forgot how to breathe for a moment. Sylvain was damp with sweat but Felix didn’t care, and slowly, Felix raised his own arms to wrap them around Sylvain’s waist. Finally, his heart slowed and his shoulders relaxed. This was where he wanted to be. With his team. With Sylvain. 

No matter what happened next, this moment was worth the risk. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternate summary: Sylvain makes Felix feel...things.


	5. Boom Clap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glenn's secret is revealed, and Felix stumbles upon a secret of his own.

Felix was still flying high when he got home, full of adrenaline and butterflies that he really didn’t want to think too hard about. The moment he set foot in the doorway, Glenn accosted him. “You actually did it! I’m proud of you, Felix.”

“Did what?” Felix asked, looking around for his parents reflexively. There was no way Glenn could know already.

“Mom and Dad aren’t back yet,” Glenn said, “so you can stop playing dumb. You’re trying out for the team!”

Felix’s mouth dropped open and his good mood popped like a balloon. “Who told you? And why do you care?”

“Sheesh, lighten up, Felix.” Glenn rolled his eyes and retreated to his spot in the corner of the couch. “I thought you’d be excited.”

Glenn knowing didn’t really change anything, but why did he know at all?

“Mind your own business,” Felix said. “And don’t you dare tell Mom and Dad.”

“You do know they’re going to find out eventually, right?” Glenn opened his laptop and added, “But I’m on your side, remember? Don’t forget that.”

Felix went up to his room without another word. He had bigger things to worry about. With his tryout only a few days away, he needed to practice, but he couldn’t practice alone. It was too dangerous to practice without a spotter, and Felix was rusty on most of his skills. 

He needed help, and he called the one person he was willing to ask. 

“Felix! Missed me already?”

Felix rolled his eyes. “No, Sylvain. I’m calling because I need your help.”

“Anything, Felix.” Sylvain’s whole tone shifted, and the sincerity left Felix’s heart fluttering faster than deliberate flirting ever did. “You name it.”

“I need a spotter tomorrow,” said Felix. “To be ready for tryouts on Wednesday.” 

Silence. Felix’s heart lurched. 

“I’m so sorry, Felix, but I can’t. I’m taking Annie homecoming tomorrow, remember? We’ve got this whole day planned.”

_ Annie.  _ Sylvain was taking Annette to homecoming. Felix had forgotten it wasn’t just a game. There was a whole dance, and Sylvain had asked a while back if Felix was going, even offered to let him come with their group, but Felix had refused. 

He’d been so busy, he barely remembered the conversation.

“I can help you on a Sunday,” Sylvain said. “Maybe in the afternoon?” 

It was a pity offer, and Felix’s gut dropped to the floor. He was a fool for thinking—what had he been thinking, exactly? 

“No. It’s fine. I’ll find someone else. Bye.” Each word came out robotic. Forced. 

“Felix, wait—”

“Have fun,” Felix muttered before hanging up. 

Felix should have agreed to Sunday afternoon, but the offer made him feel sick. Sylvain wouldn’t be available until then because he’d be out all Saturday night doing who-knew-what with Annette. 

And why shouldn’t he? Felix didn’t own Sylvain just because—what, because it felt different when Sylvain hugged him compared to when Petra did? Because Felix hated when Sylvain talked about girls? None of that meant anything. 

And even if it did, Felix didn’t have time for it and Sylvain didn’t care. 

The dance meant the whole team was pretty much out of the question (not that Felix was comfortable asking anyone but Sylvain, anyway). He thought of Petra, but even though they were friends and Felix didn’t care about rivalries, asking for her help felt like betraying his team. Asking Coach Byleth would just be weird.

Muffled cursing from Glenn’s room next door disturbed his thoughts—probably a failed raid or whatever happened in his RPGs. Then it hit him: he lived with a cheerleading expert. Glenn hadn’t cheered since his accident, but there was no way he’d forgotten everything. 

The thought of asking Glenn twisted shards of guilt into Felix’s already-churning stomach, but he was desperate. 

When Glenn opened his door, he looked way too upset for a bad raid. It was probably just another one of his mood swings, but Felix asked anyway. 

“What’s up with you?”

“Nothing, Felix.” Glenn sounded exhausted. “What do you want?”

Concern outweighed Felix’s annoyance. “Well, now I want to see if you’re okay.”

“When am I ever okay?” Glenn said with a bitter laugh. “Just tell me what you want, Felix.”

“Whatever,” Felix muttered. So much for being a good brother. “Don’t tell me. I need your help.”

Glenn stared at Felix but said nothing.

“Will you spot me tomorrow?” Felix asked. “I need to practice for tryouts.”

Glenn wrinkled his forehead, either in thought or irritation, and Felix was about to leave when Glenn shrugged. “Okay.”

And then he slammed the door in Felix’s face.

_ Huh, _ Felix thought.  _ So that’s what that feels like. _

But even a grudging promise of help lifted a weight from his shoulders, and Felix went back to his room to go to bed, head full of tumbling sequences and void of Sylvain.

Practicing outdoors wasn’t the same as practicing at a gym, but it was the best Felix could come up with on short notice. Glenn seemed in better spirits that morning, fiddling with the radio and humming along as Felix drove. Now that Felix had something to focus on, he was feeling better, too. 

Sylvain going on dates didn’t change their relationship. It was the same as always, and Felix had just been on an emotional high last night. His body wasn’t used to it—of course he was going to crash.

“You know I can’t hoist you on my shoulders or anything,” said Glenn as he played with the air conditioning vents.

“You never could,” Felix pointed out. “I’ve been taller than you since I was ten.”

Glenn snickered. “And then you looked up at Sylvain with big ol’ hearts in your eyes and I knew you didn’t need me anymore.” 

The car lurched as Felix slammed the brakes, barely catching the stoplight in time.

“Felix!” Glenn cried as his seatbelt snapped to constrict him. “What are you trying to do, give me another concussion?!” 

“Sorry,” Felix muttered. “I thought I saw a squirrel.”

He wasn’t about to give Glenn the satisfaction of knowing there was anything going on with Sylvain (not that Felix had ever looked at anyone with hearts in his eyes). Besides, Glenn didn’t know the first thing about relationships, friendly or otherwise. 

They arrived at the park and walked one of the less popular trails to an open field. Glenn kept checking his phone and Felix rolled his eyes.

“Expecting a call?” he goaded. 

Glenn sighed and shoved his phone back into his pocket. “Not anymore.”

Felix bristled at his mysterious response, but he didn’t come here to solve riddles. 

“So, let’s see what bad habits you’ve picked up in gymnastics,” Glenn said, cracking his knuckles.

Felix made a face at him and shrugged off his jacket. “At least I’ve been active. All you do is play video games.”

“Thus my eye remains untainted.” And with a smug look on his face, Glenn plopped down on the grass. 

Ignoring him, Felix started stretching his arms. Crisp air and excitement prickled his skin and he couldn’t wait to get his blood pumping. He was stepping into a lunge when Glenn yanked him out of the zone once more.

“So, why’d you come crawling to me? Sylvain leave you high and dry?” 

Felix almost rolled his ankle. “None of your business!” 

“Touchy!” Glenn said. “I just figured you’d want to spend time with the team.”

But Felix didn’t want to talk about Sylvain or even think about him, or the rest of the team. “If you aren’t critiquing my form then I don’t want to hear your voice.” 

“Fine,” Glenn snapped. “You’re wobbly. Tighten it up.” 

Glenn sat up straighter and his voice got lower when he barked commands, full of authority Felix hadn’t heard from him in years. That was his cheer captain voice. Felix shivered with déjà vu, but he sucked it up and steadied himself.

“Better,” said Glenn. “Give me some saddle stretches.”

Felix sat on the grass and eased into a full split before stretching forward, then toward either side. 

“This isn’t the Olympics, Felix. Where’s your smile?”

Felix’s smile was more of a snarl, but his muscles loosened easily under Glenn’s direction. Glenn didn’t have Dimitri’s patience, but Felix worked better under a stricter style. And Glenn was right: Felix had gotten used to working with a stone face.

Once Felix was limbered up, Glenn stood up next to him, his brow low and stern. “All right, let me see some handstands.”

“Don’t waste my time,” Felix said. He hadn’t been sitting on his hands the past few years. “I want to drill handsprings.”

“Don’t be reckless,” Glenn shot back.

But Felix just rolled his eyes and took off in a run to build the speed he needed to do a round off into two back handsprings. He felt it the moment he took off for the second—he wasn’t going to make it. He managed to land but even from a distance, he heard Glenn clicking his tongue.

“Harder without a spring floor, huh?”

Felix wrinkled his nose as he caught his breath. Much as he hated to admit it, Glenn was right. Mats would be better than grass, but he still wouldn’t get the same bounce he got in the gymnastics studio. Without waiting for a command, he launched into a similar pass, throwing in a cartwheel to build more speed. 

This time, he nailed it, and he pumped his fist into the air. But when he looked up, Glenn was shaking his head. He pointed his fingers at the corners of his mouth and gave them a little twist. “Where’s that smile, Felix?”

“Shove it up your nose,” Felix yelled back.

Glenn crossed his arms, unfazed. “Again. This time, with feeling.” 

With a heavy sigh, Felix pasted a feral smile on his face and whipped the pass out again and again, adding bigger and better tricks for an extra challenge. But Glenn kept trying to pull the intricacies out of the passes and Felix was ready to scream. 

“More energy, less flourish! No one cares if you can do one-handed cartwheels into flips!” Glenn called. “There’s no I in team!”

Air started to burn Felix’s lungs and he took a few deep breaths, hands on his hips. “I’m focusing on my strengths.”

Glenn laughed. “You know, gymnastics probably is a better fit for you, Felix. But you’re going to have to get out of that  _ me, me, me  _ mindset if you want the Lions to win.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Felix charged back to Glenn, eyes narrowed. 

“Look at it this way,” said Glenn, calm as the clear sky above them. “Your whole team is out celebrating homecoming today and you’re here with me.”

“Because tryouts are on Wednesday,” Felix reminded him. “I don’t have much time.” 

“You never have time for anyone else. That’s why you pushed your team away for years,” Glenn said. “I’m amazed you even want to be on a team.” 

Rage flooded Felix’s chest. “They pushed me away first! No one’s wanted anything to do with me since you cracked your skull.”

As soon as the words left his mouth, he regretted them, but Glenn barely reacted.

“Yeah,” he said. “I cracked my skull open, but sometimes you act like you’re the one who got hurt.”

“Excuse me?” Felix couldn’t believe his ears. “Mom and Dad gave us the same stupid punishment because you got hurt, so I might as well have—”

“But you didn’t!” Glenn shouted it, loud enough for the whole park to hear. “You just accepted it and hid behind your class or gymnastics club or whatever because you couldn’t face your friends.”

Glenn sent him right back to those days after the accident, back when everyone looked at him with eyes full of pity. It was obnoxious—of course he’d wanted to get away.

“Oh, that’s rich, especially coming from the guy who’s been hiding in his room for three years,” Felix snapped. “The Lions sucked after you fell and everyone blamed us. They didn’t want me around, but at least I did something. You just dropped out of school and shut everyone out!” 

That finally brought fire to Glenn’s eyes. “What would you know?” 

“I don’t know anything because you won’t tell me,” Felix said. “And yet somehow you know I’m talking to Sylvain, you know I’m on the team, you know about homecoming—every stupid thing about me!” 

“What, do you think you’re mysterious?” Glenn let out a snort. “You act like no one understands you but you’re an open book. And don’t even get me started on your crap with Syl—”

Felix was not going there. “Fine, you have me all figured out, but at least I don’t play games all day.” Insulting Glenn always felt below the belt, but right now, Felix didn’t care. “Maybe I could have talked to Mom and Dad, but you could have done something, too. You could go back to school or get a job, and you could definitely make friends, but you just act like you’re defective because you can’t do sports anymore.”

Finally, Felix struck a nerve and Glenn’s voice fell. “Well, at least I have an excuse.” 

Silence fell and they turned away from each other. 

Felix seethed for a moment, but his mind fell back to tumbling because it was easier than dealing with anything else.

Glenn was right. A lot of things about gymnastics suited him: the focus, the solitude, the elegance, not having to smile all the damn time… And Felix had to admit Glenn still knew his stuff when it came to cheering. 

Felix was used to Glenn succeeding at everything. Growing up, Glenn had always mastered new skills faster, gotten better grades, and made more friends. It hurt when Felix had to work twice as hard to be half as good. But maybe it had been cruel to ask Glenn to help with the one thing he couldn’t do anymore. 

“Look,” Glenn said, sounding as tired as he had last night. “You clearly have the moves. You need to keep your energy up and smile more, but I can’t help you with the one thing you need most of all.”

He turned back to Felix, and even though Felix knew what he was going to say, he let Glenn finish.

“You’ve got to trust everyone again, and I can’t help with that because I can’t do it, either.” 

Felix didn’t speak right away. It must have taken a lot for Glenn to admit that, and Felix wanted to be brave, too. “I guess we both got pretty bad at it.”

Baby steps. 

“I’m jealous,” Glenn said. “You’re going back to a world I can’t get into. I tried, but I just messed everything up.”

Felix frowned. He had no idea what Glenn was talking about, but then again, what else was new? It wasn’t worth getting angry about. 

“I’ve been jealous of you my whole life,” Felix admitted. “I had to work my ass off for things that came so easily to you.” 

“Yeah, well, look where that got me,” Glenn muttered. 

“Maybe you just need to find a new world,” said Felix. “And I’m sure you haven’t messed everything up. You are the  _ Fearless Fraldarius, _ after all.”

Glenn groaned at the nickname, but he let out a grim chuckle. “I’m pretty sure I blew it,” he said. “But then again, if you can patch things up with Sylvain, maybe there’s hope.”

Had Glenn fought with a friend? It didn’t matter—he wasn’t going to tell Felix. But he was right, and Felix needed to trust his team and value his friendships more. 

Why had he gotten so upset about homecoming last night? It was no big deal. And Sylvain had asked Felix to go with the team. Felix was the one who had refused. 

“Enough of that,” said Glenn. “There’s still one thing I can do without risking another traumatic brain injury.” 

He walked over to the trees and grabbed two leafy branches from the ground. Holding one in each hand he came back wearing a smile so bright Felix had to squint. 

Glenn put his hands on his hips, and Felix realized the branches were pom-poms. 

“Oh no, Glenn, you don’t have to—”

_ “You’re goin’ D-O-W-N!” _ Glenn shook the branches and hit poses with each letter of the cheer, startlingly precise.  _ “We’re the Blue Lions and we came to win!” _

“Glenn!” Felix groaned.

Glenn threw in a kick as he kept calling out, spinning in a circle and shaking his “pom-poms” in rhythm. It took everything Felix had not to cover his ears—calling always made his cheeks go red.

When the torture finally ended, Glenn dropped the branches and wiggled his fingers, still beaming at Felix.

Felix shook his head. “I’m leaving.” 

“Cheerleaders have to do that stuff, too!” Glenn called after him. 

He was right, of course, and with a sigh, Felix turned around and practiced calls with Glenn until his stomach started to growl.

They got lunch together and it was comfortable, almost as if their fight shaved some weight off the wedge that had stood between them for years. They had a long way to go, but Felix couldn’t remember the last time he and Glenn had gone anywhere without their parents. 

Later that night, Felix was working out passes in his head to practice tomorrow (and definitely not checking his cell phone for notifications). He wasn’t sure where to stick the flip, but maybe Glenn would be able to visualize it better. 

Felix knocked on his door. Muffled voices came from inside the room, as usual, but Glenn didn’t answer. He was probably in the middle of a battle.

“Glenn,” said Felix as he pushed the door open. “I wanted to…”

But the words died in his throat. Glenn was not alone. There was a real live person in his room, and a familiar one at that.

Glenn was trying to shove all six feet of Dimitri Blaiddyd into his closet. 

Felix didn’t have a whole lot of experience in the romantic department, but he wasn’t naive. Ruffled hair, wrinkled clothes, and red mouths—they had definitely been making out. Dimitri was wearing a suit and tie, like he had come straight from homecoming, and Glenn was as red as the rose pinned Dimitri’s lapel.

Too stunned to say anything, Felix just stood in the doorway. 

“Remember that secret I told you about?” Glenn asked. Dimitri looked hurt and Glenn added, “Well, it’s not a secret anymore because I’m telling you!” 

Dimitri. Dimitri was the secret. Everything made sense now and Felix’s blood boiled over. Glenn and Dimitri had always been closer with each other than with Felix, but Dimitri and Felix had been friends once and Glenn was his brother. Now he was just a pawn in their game.

He jabbed a finger at Dimitri. “You spied on me for my brother?!”

“I didn’t spy on you,” Dimitri said as he tried to straighten his hair. “I heard you talking to Sylvain about cheerleading and I hoped you would join the team, but the only person I could talk about it with was Glenn.” 

Glenn threaded his fingers through Dimitri’s and Felix tried not to wretch. 

“And you were just trying to help him!” Felix challenged his brother. 

“Can’t I help both of you?” was Glenn’s reply.

It didn’t matter. Cheerleading was Felix’s choice, no matter what Dimitri and Glenn thought. 

“We’ve been together for a year,” Glenn explained, even though Felix hadn’t asked. “Dimitri came to me for advice when he was thinking about becoming cheer captain, and one thing led to another—”

“Stop!” Felix put up both hands. He didn’t need the mental image; what he had walked in on just now was enough. A breeze ruffled his hair and he looked at the open window, then back at Dimitri. “Did you scale the house?”

“He does it all the time,” Glenn said, smiling at Dimitri. 

Felix really, really didn’t want to know. “Whatever. I don’t care about your secret romance. What I do care about is you two scheming behind my back!”

“It’s not Dimitri’s fault,” Glenn told Felix. “He was just excited about the prospect of having you back on the team. I’m the one who used it to blackmail you.”

Dimitri looked down at Glenn in disbelief. “You did?”

“Yes,” Felix growled. “He said he had a secret and that I needed to keep my mouth shut if I found out or else he’d spill about me joining the cheer squad.”

“I’m not proud of it,” Glenn said to Dimitri. “But it’s irrelevant because I’m going to tell my parents. I mean, they didn’t care when they thought Felix was hanging out with you.”

“They might care that he sneaks into your room at night,” Felix muttered. But even that paled in comparison to his own secret. Hanging out with a cheerleader wasn’t the same as actually cheerleading. Glenn wasn’t going to get in trouble, but Felix was.

Glenn’s words from earlier that day came rushing back, how he had tried to stay close to cheerleading in ways Felix didn’t know about. Was he talking about Dimitri?

All the hours of practice caught up with Felix at once and he was suddenly exhausted. He turned on his heel for the hallway, saying, “Good luck with that.”

“Wait.” 

It was Dimitri. Felix stopped but didn’t look back.

“The team missed you tonight,” Dimitri said. 

Felix took a deep breath and kept walking. Dimitri might have played innocent, but he and Glenn were conspiring, all right. Conspiring to turn Feli into a sentimental fool. And as much as he hated to admit it, it was working. Teams had to be like families, and—ugh, if Dimitri and Glenn got married, they would be. Weird.

Shuddering, Felix checked his phone one last time when he got back to his room.

A notification from Sylvain waited for him. Felix cursed the way his heart jumped as he opened it. 

_ Missed you tonight! Change of plans—heading to bed so I can practice with you bright and early tomorrow ;) _

Warmth blossomed in his chest against his will. His body hadn’t reacted like this to Dimitri’s sentimentality, but everything was different with Sylvain.

A vision hit Felix like a truck: pulling Sylvain’s tie loose, running his fingers through that bright, overgrown hair, and kissing him senseless before shoving him into his closet so no one would catch them making out. 

He tried to blink the image away but it wouldn’t budge. 

Those were not normal teammate feelings. They weren’t even friendly feelings. And Felix had no idea what to do with them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! The rest of the fic will be posted next week after the end of the bang!


	6. Sweet Nothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix tries to sort out his feelings (and his grades).

Nothing was ever going to be the same.

Training with Sylvain went from easy to unbearable overnight. If Felix blushed one more time he was going to burn up on the spot, and doing tricks with sweaty hands was a recipe for disaster. 

It wasn’t entirely Felix’s fault. Sylvain kept smiling at him and touching him, even when it wasn’t necessary. Every time Sylvain came close to him, Felix’s heart would start pounding and that vision of kissing him would flash before his eyes and he’d stumble. If Felix didn’t get a handle on this, it would interfere with cheerleading. He was going to get hurt in more ways than one.

Sylvain didn’t seem to notice. “Great energy on that run!” he would say. Felix didn’t even mind his effusive positivity. Like a dog performing tricks for treats, the proverbial pats on the head bolstered his confidence to unreasonable levels. 

By the time they finished, Felix’s legs shook from exhaustion and nerves. Hiding this massive crush was as hard on his body as cheerleading, and the sooner it went away, the better. 

“We gotta get a third so I can see if I can still pick you up!” Sylvain said as they walked back to Felix’s car, sweating and sore in the best possible way. “You got pretty big, but so did I.”

Suppressing a shudder, Felix climbed into the driver’s seat. Sylvain tossed his shearling hoodie into the backseat and buckled in next to him. 

Annette and the dance didn’t come up all day, but that didn’t mean anything. It didn’t mean anything when Sylvain winked with his goodbye, either, or when he left his hoodie in Felix’s car.

It definitely didn’t mean anything that Felix was sitting in his room wearing Sylvain’s hoodie now. His room was cold and the jacket was big, warm, and fuzzy. It didn’t matter if it smelled like Sylvain and crisp autumn leaves. 

And wearing it every night was no big deal. Sylvain didn’t ask for it back so Felix didn’t offer, he just wrapped himself in its downy comfort and slept on, head full of tumbling passes and choreographed dances. 

It wasn’t a good luck charm because that was nonsense. His room was cold and the jacket kept his muscles loose, that was all. There was no other reason he cheered better when he slept in it the night before.

Then again, a little luck couldn’t hurt. Trying out for Byleth was like trying out for a wall, or maybe a champion poker player. Her face betrayed nothing as Felix launched into his routine. 

So he tuned her out, along with Dimitri, Sylvain, and the rest of the team, as he powered through his moves, focusing only on the next step of the routine, the next beat of the music. “Keep smiling” played on repeat in his head and he did, so wide his face hurt more than the rest of his body. 

And when he was done, Byleth blinked and said, “Thank you. We’ll be in touch.” 

“Coach!” Sylvain whined. 

“It’s not like I can go home,” Felix muttered, his chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath. “I have inventory to do.”

“No you don’t,” said Byleth. “I want you out on the mat.”

Felix froze mid-breath. “Wait. Does that mean—”

_ WHAM. _ Sylvain rammed into his side with a rib-crunching bear hug, so fast Felix never saw it coming. His lungs were already hurting for air and now Sylvain was squeezing him in every possible way, pain and joy and fear bottled up inside him with nowhere to go.

“Don’t break him, Sylvain!” Ingrid said, but when Sylvain let up, she joined the hug, too. Annette and Mercedes piled on, then Ashe, Dedue, and Dimitri. In seconds, the whole rest of the team was piled in a group hug around him, crushing his ribs worse than before. 

Sylvain was closest and he was rubbing Felix’s back under the dogpile, but it was anything but relaxing. Felix was hot and sweaty, suddenly claustrophobic in the team’s embrace, and all the pent up nerves, adrenaline, and everything else inside him swelled, threatening to burst.

“Enough hugs,” Felix snapped, clawing his way out of the pile. “We have work to do.” 

“Couldn’t have put it better myself,” said Byleth. “And I have to keep track of my own coffee now.”

“It’s not too late to find a new assistant,” said Mercedes. “My little brother might be interested, but perhaps fetching your coffee is a bit much.” 

While she and the coach hashed it out, Sylvain followed Felix out of the fray and draped an arm around him. “It’s good to have you back on the mat.”

Felix was still unbearably hot, and being pressed up to Sylvain’s side just made him more uncomfortable (and not just because Sylvain was a human space heater). His heart pounded even harder and he jerked away. 

“We need to start reworking our formations right now if you want me in them,” Felix said to Dimitri. He folded his arms across his chest. “I mean, it’s fine if you don’t.”

It was the opposite of fine, but Felix was trying to be a team player.

“Don’t be ridiculous,” said Dimitri. “We need everyone on the mat. Now, let’s get to work!”

They got to work all right—Felix didn’t breathe or blink for the next six weeks, but he felt better than he had in years. He practiced whenever he wasn’t in class or at home, he dreamed about cheerleading all night, and then he woke up and did it all over again, even when he was so sore he could barely move. 

He still hadn’t told his parents.

“Are you all right?” his mother asked at breakfast. She pressed the back of her hand to his forehead. “You look so exhausted lately. Is it mono?”

“I’m fine.” Felix wrenched away from her.

“Ooh, mono? Don’t they call that the kissing disease?” Glenn asked with a mouthful of cereal. “Who have you been kissing?” 

“Who have  _ you _ been kissing?” Felix shot back, eyes narrowed. He wasn’t the only one still keeping secrets, unless their parents were much cooler about late night visits from Dimitri than Felix thought they’d be.

“Be nice,” their mother chided, shaking her head. Under her breath, she added, “My sister warned me about teenagers, but I still wasn’t ready.” 

It was none of Felix’s business if Glenn was still dragging his feet. Dimitri was smiling more (not that Felix cared about that, either) so whatever arrangement they had must have been working. Besides, Felix had his own issues to deal with. His new schedule didn’t exactly leave time for homework and his grades were slipping. But even that wasn’t the worst of his problems. 

“Hey, while Dimitri’s here to spot, what do you say we try a lift?” Sylvain said it like it was no big deal, like it would be just as easy as when they were little kids.

Felix squinted at him. “You really think that’s a good idea?” 

“Don’t worry, a little shoulder stand won’t hurt me.” Sylvain tossed him a wink and Felix looked away, lest his body do something unfortunate like blush. “My back can take it.”

“I’ll be right here,” Dimitri said, taking position behind Sylvain. “I’ll admit I’m curious, too.” 

“So am I,” said Ingrid from next to Sylvain.

Felix’s palms were getting sweaty. Why was everyone watching? It was bad enough that his heart still sped up every time he got close to Sylvain weeks after making the team. How was Felix supposed to get on his shoulders?

But he couldn’t let his fear or nerves show. He wasn’t a quitter and he had a reputation to uphold. 

“Fine.” Felix pounded a fist into his palm. “Let’s do it.”

Sylvain grinned and crouched down, his hands waiting for Felix to grab them. Felix stood in front of him, praying his hands wouldn’t get sweatier, then took a deep breath and jumped. Sylvain moved with him, but it was a lot further to go than it used to be and he wasn’t small anymore. He tried to climb up onto Sylvain’s shoulders but his shoes slipped and he fell backward into Dimitri’s waiting arms.

The whole team let out a collective groan and Felix snapped upright and away from Dimitri and Sylvain.

“We almost had it!” Sylvain said. 

“You need to shift your weight to your upper body,” Annette told Felix. “Watch.”

Felix couldn’t even be mad as she hopped up in front of Sylvain and landed square in his shoulders. It was a textbook lift, and she punched her arms up in a perfect cupie to make it even better. 

“Keep your legs locked,” Annette said. “There’s no need to be nervous. Sylvain’s as steady as a rock.”

Sylvain grinned up at her, hands tight on her calves. “Aww, thanks, Annie!”

Felix wasn’t jealous. He had no reason to be. Annette was half his size and she and Sylvain had been working together closely for months. He wasn’t jealous of the causal way Annette dropped down to sit on Sylvain’s shoulders, either, or the way Sylvain gripped her thighs before helping her to the ground.

“Again,” said Felix, wrinkling his nose.

But it was no use. Seven times he fell, and when he got up for the eighth attempt, Dimitri intervened. 

“Why don’t you give it a rest?”

“We’ll get it next time.” Sylvain patted Felix’s shoulder. It felt like pity.

Inside, Felix was screaming. Why couldn’t he just do this? Lifts with Sylvain were the one thing that came naturally way back when. Maybe he was too tall now, or maybe he and Sylvain just didn’t work as a unit anymore, but all he wanted to do was go home and sulk in Sylvain’s jacket for a few hours.

Sylvain still hadn’t asked for it back.

Lifts didn’t get easier at practice, even if everything else did. Felix honed his tumbling, earning himself a featured spot in the routine to show off (so there, Glenn). He did reasonably well as a pyramid spotter—he had the upper body strength for good launches—but it wasn’t the same. 

The Fraldairus brothers were meant to fly, but they were both stuck on the ground.

“We’ll get it,” Sylvain said again after another night of failed attempts. “Do you want to come over to my place and decompress? We haven’t hung out in a while.”

That was no accident. Felix hadn’t been alone with Sylvain since he made the team. Every time he thought about it, the image of them making out in his room came rushing back. It had picked up a disturbing number of details since the first time, details that made it even harder to be around him. Sylvain’s lips would taste like that citrusy chapstick he wore, or maybe all those sweet pastries he ate, and his large hands would cover Felix’s shoulders completely, pressing him against the wall...

“I have to study,” said Felix hastily. And that wasn’t a lie. He was dangerously close to a D in literature, and Coach Byleth didn’t tolerate bad grades. With the game against the Golden Deer fast approaching, he couldn’t afford to miss out.

Aside from the Black Eagles, the Deer were their only other rivals in the area. Even though this was just another hockey match, Felix had to see their cheer squad in action before regionals. It could change their whole strategy, especially since their captain Claude was known for his dancing. 

Sylvain brightened. “I can help you! I got all As and Bs last year. What class is it?”

“Just back off!” The words shot out so hard Sylvain recoiled, and Felix’s heart twisted at the way Sylvain’s eyebrows turned down. 

But as much as it hurt, he was doing the right thing. The risks of getting involved with a teammate, with a friend, were just too high, and if he ignored the crush, it was bound to go away eventually. 

The same could not be said for his literature test. He tried to study, but he couldn’t focus, and when Mr. Dominic slid his D grade onto his desk, Felix’s hands shook with rage. He couldn’t be mad at his teacher but he could be angry with himself.

“Cheerleaders do not coast in my class,” said Mr. Dominic.

Okay, Felix could be a little mad at him. Mr. Dominic would probably fail his own daughter (but Annette was a straight A student—not that Felix was jealous). 

“It’s not like I’ll ever use this stuff,” Felix muttered. 

“Oh?” Mr. Dominic raised an eyebrow. “What exactly is your career plan, Mr. Fraldarius?”

Felix shrugged. Even back when he had time to think about it, he never did. Time in the long-term was meaningless; he could only think as far as regionals, and everything else waited behind a wall in his mind, a mere abstract concept his parents nagged him about sometimes.

The irony of bugging Glenn about wasting his life was not lost on Felix.

“I think a visit to your guidance counselor is in order,” said Mr. Dominic. “Maybe she can help you with your priorities.”

Felix groaned out loud. Ms. Casagranda didn’t know the first thing about priorities—all she cared about was whether or not her students’ fathers were happily married.

But that afternoon, he sulked into Ms. Manuela Casagranda’s office, lungs inundated with the heavy odor of her perfume.

“Hello, Felix.” She closed her laptop and heaved a sigh, looking over the brim of her glasses like Felix coming into her office was a major intrusion. Imagine, being asked to do her job. The injustice. 

To be fair, Felix didn’t want to be there, either.

“Attitude issues again?” she asked. “I thought you got it out of your system last year when you said Mr. Hanneman was, and I quote,  _ a failed mad scientist on a power trip to compensate for all the time he spent inside a locker with a wedgie when he was in high school.” _

“Wow,” Felix muttered, impressed in spite of himself. “I forgot I said that.”

Ms. Casagranda grinned and sat up straighter. “I wrote it down. So, what choice words did you have for Mr. Dominic?” 

“Nothing.” Felix didn’t care about her petty grudges. “I just got a D.”

Ms. Casagranda deflated a little but reopened her laptop and typed at her keyboard. “I see,” she said. “All of your grades have slipped from last year. Trouble at home? Perhaps your parents…”

“My parents aren’t getting a divorce,” Felix snapped. What a disgusting woman. “I’ve been busy with cheerleading.”

“Ah, yes...” Ms. Casagranda said with another patronizing sigh. Felix was beginning to loathe the sound. “Another one. Might I suggest a tutor?”

“I don’t see the point. It’s just literature. What in Fódlan am I going to do with that?” 

Ms. Casagranda folded her hands on her desk like she was some sort of actual therapist and not a school guidance counselor. “Well, that’s a good question, Felix. What are you going to do after high school?” 

Why did everyone want to know that all of a sudden? Felix had no idea—he was 16 years old. Kids who wanted to be doctors or musicians were already on a strict preparatory track, but when Felix thought of the future, all he could see was cheer.

At least he saw something now. Before joining the team, Felix had vague designs on college and nothing more. He didn’t want to be a lawyer like his dad or an accountant like his mom. Glenn had always talked about wanting to be an EMT before the accident, something appropriately chivalrous and demanding. 

“I haven’t given it much thought,” said Felix. “If I can get a cheerleading scholarship, I’ll figure it out in college.”

Felix hated Ms. Casagranda’s knowing smile, and the way she held her chin higher all of a sudden. “Let me let you in on a little secret, Felix. I was a cheerleader back in my day.”

Her voice sounded far off and laden with nostalgia. Felix wrinkled his nose in disdain. 

“Don’t bother regaling me with pointless stories about your glory days. What does that have to do with me?”

Ms. Casagranda narrowed her eyes—being on the receiving end of his biting wit wasn’t as fun as hearing about someone else getting hit with it, Felix supposed. 

“I’ll cut to the point, Mr. Fraldarius,” she said, tighter. “I’m not a cheerleader anymore. Aside from my effortless glamor and confidence—and a flaky hamstring that still acts up when the season changes—I left those days behind to join the real world.”

“And now you’re the shining example of success: a high school counselor.” Felix snorted. “Am I supposed to be impressed?” 

“That’s enough, Mr. Fraldarius.” Felix hadn’t spent much time with Ms. Casagranda, but he’d never heard her raise her voice like this before. “If there’s one thing I know, it’s prideful men. You’re all the same whether you’re 16 or 60.”

“Get to the point.” Felix had half a mind to leave, but something in Ms. Casagranda’s eyes kept him in his seat.

“All I’m saying is that cheerleading doesn’t last forever, and if you don’t have a plan, you’ll find yourself washed up and burned out at 21 years old with nothing to show for your career but arthritis and broken dreams about how you used to be on top of the world. Don’t let that happen, Felix. I may not have a husband or children or a six figure salary, but my job is rewarding. I want the same for you, just like all of my students.”

The sincerity of her words killed any sarcastic reply Felix might have mustered. Was she right? If he didn’t know what to do now, was he going to end up like Glenn in a few years? Shut in his room, playing video games to distract himself from how good things used to be? 

As distasteful as that sounded, he didn’t have any better ideas. 

“I’m going to assign you a tutor,” Ms. Casagranda went on, fingers flying across her keyboard. “Someone who understands your unique situation.” 

“Whatever,” said Felix.

“After school study hall is in room 214,” she told him. “If you attend twice a week and improve your next test score, Coach Byleth and Mr. Dominic won’t put you on academic probation.”

“Fine.”

“But do think about what I said, Felix.” She took off her glasses, letting them hang from the jeweled chain around her neck. “Cheerleading isn’t forever. You need a plan.” 

The only plan Felix had was sharper choreography for the game against the Golden Deer, and not letting his parents catch him. 

He trudged off to room 214, just wanting to get the whole thing over with. If this was what he had to do to stay on the team, he’d do it.

The room was quiet, little handfuls of students murmuring at tables, heads bent over textbooks. Felix didn’t even know who or what he was looking for, but a familiar voice disturbed his ire. 

“Felix! Over here!”

All the blood drained from Felix’s face, because there at a table in the back stood Sylvain, waving and grinning at Felix like he’d just won the lottery.

Maybe it was a coincidence. Maybe Sylvain was here because he needed help, but that didn’t make any sense. Sylvain fell into the same category as Glenn, coasting through every test without putting in a lick of effort.

Felix strode up to him and tried to sound casual. “Sylvain. What are you in for?” 

Sylvain furrowed his brow. “For you. Didn’t Ms. Casagranda tell you? I’m going to be your tutor!”

Felix’s stomach dropped to the floor. As if cheerleading with him wasn’t hard enough, now he had to spend time with Sylvain one on one? But Sylvain didn’t seem the least bit broken up about it. He draped his arm around Felix’s shoulder and Felix’s heart did one of it’s stupid flips. 

“It’s perfect, because they understand how busy our schedules are. We don’t even have to come to the regular sessions.” Squeezing Felix to his side, he added, “We can even do it on the weekends if we log the hours!” 

_ Weekends?!  _ Felix’s heart pounded like something out of a cartoon:  _ ba-dump ba-dump. _ They had practice all day Saturday and Sunday, which meant they’d be studying late at night, sweaty and worn out from training, alone in one of their rooms, trying to keep their hands off each other—

No, that was just Felix’s ridiculous fantasy. He pulled out of Sylvain’s grip. “Why do you look so happy? Won’t this cut into your precious dating time?”

Sylvain’s smile faded to a pout. “Aww, Felix, don’t be like that! What could be more important than helping you?” 

Felix hated when Sylvain said things like that. He hated the way it buoyed his chest and warmed his heart, hated the goosebumps it brought to his arms and the heat it brought to his neck.

“Besides, you have nothing to worry about,” Sylvain added. “I’ll still have plenty of time for the ladies. Quality over quantity, my friend. I can tutor you in that department too, if you want.” 

Felix’s blood ran cold. Of course it was like that. How could he be so stupid to pretend Sylvain could ever think of him as anything but a friend? Sylvain had time to cheer and pass his classes and chase women. He’d make time for Felix, but that didn’t mean Felix was special. It was for the good of the team.

Felix slammed his backpack down on the table and dropped into his seat. “Quit wasting my time and help me with these comprehension questions.” He yanked his worksheets out with so much force he almost ripped them. 

Sylvain’s smile faltered but he sat down next to Felix and picked up the papers. “I remember this book. Don’t worry, I won’t let you fail.” 

The warm feeling was back, to Felix’s chagrin. It sounded a lot like what Sylvain said at practice, and this was no different. No matter how many times he stumbled, Felix and his fool heart wanted desperately to believe. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you’ve been enjoying all the fantastic Sylvix Big Bang fics!
> 
> All of the chapter titles for this fic came from my [high energy writing playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0UTxPrZltKE4g9j1sF5a4m?si=K4jexER3QzKMSInNhautHQ), so please check it out if you need a pick me up!


	7. Level Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix and Sylvain level up in more ways than one.

“You do know you have to actually read the book to comprehend it, right, Felix?” 

Sylvain and Felix were holed up in Sylvain’s room on the silk rug in the center of the floor despite the perfectly good desk and bed on either side of them. Felix had taken many a nap on those soft fibers, though it had been a while. Maybe that was why his eyelids kept drooping. 

“I skimmed it,” Felix said. “You actually like reading. It just puts me to sleep.”

“I can see that.” Sylvain nudged Felix’s leg with his toe and flapped the reading comprehension worksheet in front of his face. “Wake up! We’re still on question three.” 

This was their second study session, and it was already more productive than the last. Felix had to admit things were easier in Sylvain’s room without all the prying eyes in the library. Yes, his gut had rumbled uneasily the whole drive over, and his heart did that annoying leap thing when Sylvain answered the door with a smile, but it settled down by the time they got to work. 

They made it through the first few questions unscathed, but once Felix started reading, the one-two punch of boring words and Sylvain’s familiar room took him out. Still, being comfortable enough around Sylvain to fall asleep in his room again was progress, proof that this crush was already fading. 

Sylvain snatched the book out of Felix’s hands, starling him awake. 

“I’ll read to you, then.” He cleared his throat like a pretentious theater kid and Felix wondered if Sylvain missed his calling. He certainly had more than enough dramatic flair. 

_ “All present savored the taste of the fine bacchus from Boramas,” _ Sylvain read aloud, _ “as well as the screams of the northern swordsmen…” _

“What’s a  _ bacchus?” _ Felix wondered. 

“It’s wine,” Sylvain said before going on. His voice got richer as he read, low, soft, and soothing, with a rhythmic rise and fall that sank into Felix’s chest and left his ribs humming. Somehow, it made the dry text more interesting, and he actually wanted to know what came next, just so he could Sylvain say it.

Not that he planned on telling Sylvain any of that. It would go straight to his fat head.

_ “He pressed his lips to my ear and whispered sweet nothings, mirroring Emperor Wilhelm and Saint Seiros upon the stage…” _

“What?!” Felix sat straight up on the carpet. “They want us to read this for school?”

Sylvain put the book down in his lap and winked at Felix. “It’s a classic so it gets a pass,” he said. “But I used to date this girl from South Fódlan and her dad tried to get this one banned.”

It was a harmless statement, but it still irritated Felix. Everything always came back to girls with Sylvain and somehow it made Felix angry every time. It was almost like Sylvain did it on purpose, and Felix didn’t want to think about what any of that meant for his crush or their friendship. 

But the anger faded as Sylvain read on, and the text got more and more scandalous. Felix could see why Sylvain liked this book so much. It stopped short of being explicit, but it was plenty scintillating. Romance didn’t do much for Felix, but when Sylvain read to him in that deep, sultry voice, it almost…

“You want to take a break?” Like whiplash, Sylvain was back to his normal voice, jarring Felix loose from his metaphorical clutches. “Practice some lifts?”

Felix tried to frown at Sylvain, but his mouth fell open at the trace of pink on Sylvain’s cheeks. It had to be a trick of the light, because there was no way Sylvain was blushing about a romantic book. 

Felix brushed it aside. He was always up for training, and they were already dressed for it, but there was one problem: “Who’s going to spot us?”

“Practice mats,” said Sylvain, standing up. The blush, if there had ever been one at all, was gone. “Might not be as warm as Dimitri but it’s a soft place to land.”

“You want to go to school on a weekend?” 

Sylvain shook his head, then let out an  _ ohh _ like he’d just figured something out. “My parents set up a gym in the basement a couple years ago.”

A whole gym? Felix raised his eyebrows and Sylvain beckoned him toward the door. He followed Sylvain through his empty house, through familiar hallways and stairwells down to the basement. 

It was unrecognizable. What once was a theater and a dusty playroom had become a near- professional gym with giant, fluffy practice mats, weight racks, ellipticals, and all kinds of resistance training equipment. There were mirrors everywhere, and Felix caught himself smiling in one. 

“This is nice,” he said.

“Upside of having parents who try to buy your affection, I guess.” Sylvain shot him a wry smile. It faded a touch when he added, “They put it in right after Miklan moved out.”

Probably to compensate for their guilt. Felix didn’t say it out loud, but he didn’t have to, and his own guilt twisted his stomach tight. He had been so caught up in his own family drama that he had missed out on supporting Sylvain through a lot of his. 

Felix opened his mouth to say something (he wasn’t sure what) but Sylvain spoke first. 

“We’ve got the gym so we may as well use it.” Sylvain shrugged and grabbed a remote. With the push of a button, bass-heavy music began to pump through a wired sound system. “Ready?”

Felix answered by diving into his stretches, and Sylvain wasted no time following him. The pull felt good on Felix’s muscles, and tension he didn’t even realize he’d been holding began to unravel. All the awkwardness from upstairs melted away, lost to the beat and back stretches. 

“I don’t know why I didn’t bring you over sooner,” said Sylvain. “No one to watch us down here.”

“Crowds don’t make me nervous!” Felix said, hunching his shoulders. That was where Sylvain was going with his remark, after all. Felix could tell. 

Sylvain turned to Felix and pushed his shoulders down, his thumbs digging grooves into tense muscles, but if it was meant to be relaxing, it had the opposite effect. Just from one touch, the hair on the back of Felix’s neck stood on end and his heartbeat rivaled the pounding music. This was why they couldn’t do lifts anymore—lifts meant touching and Sylvain’s touch made him suddenly ticklish when he never had been before. 

Felix had gotten over and resuccumbed to his crush so many times today his head spun. That wouldn’t help him practice, either. 

Sylvain pulled back, a wrinkle popping out in his forehead. “Well, it’s just me down here, and I’ll never think any less of you, even if we never get this.”

The weight of his words sucked the breath from Felix’s lungs, like he was on the roller coaster again. He had to jump off. 

“Don’t make it sound like it’s all my fault. You’re the one holding me.” Felix looked away as he said it, but he could still see Sylvain’s reflection. 

“Tell me what I’m doing wrong and I’ll fix it.” 

It felt like a dare. Sylvain knew as well as Felix that his base work was solid—Felix was always the one who bailed. 

“Forget it,” said Felix. “Just don’t drop me.” 

“When have I ever?” 

Sylvain’s face was so sincere, Felix had to squeeze his eyes shut. He rose to his feet and when he peeked again, Sylvain’s mouth was set in determination and his eyes were blazing. It was still too much for Felix, but hope sparked like a match in his belly. 

They could do this. Together.

Sylvain stood in front of the mat, knees bent and arms waiting. “Okay, Felix,” he said, smirking. “Come to daddy.”

That match inside him hit gasoline and Felix unleashed a growl. He charged and vaulted into Sylvain’s arms and onto his shoulders.

Sylvain didn’t flinch, and Felix didn’t fall.

He didn’t fall. 

Air rushed Felix’s lungs, like they were too big for his chest, only it didn’t hurt. His heart was pounding so hard it might burst as he locked his knees and pumped his arms in the air, more triumphant than polished. All the equipment looked small from Felix’s place atop Sylvain’s shoulders, and large, strong hands gripped his calves, warm and steady, holding him in place. It felt good to be up here again, higher than ever before. It felt right.

He caught his own reflection in the mirror: chest puffed out like some kind of superhero, a genuine grin splitting his face, while Sylvain beamed up at him from between his legs. Felix’s heart gave a different sort of throb, one that he had to get a handle on lest he fall or do something even stupider.

“If you ever call yourself that again, our friendship is over.”

Sylvain didn’t falter. “It worked, didn’t it? Now where’s that smile?”

Felix gritted his teeth and crouched for the dismount. Sylvain moved with him, guiding his hips. The moment Felix’s feet touched the ground, he elbowed Sylvain in the ribs, but his chest felt lighter than it had in ages.

“Again,” Felix said, and they did, over and over. Each time got easier, until it was like when they were kids, leapfrogging each other in the grass, only now Sylvain was broad and sweaty and—

“Think you can hit that liberty?” Sylvain asked, wiping his forehead with the back of his arm. Felix caught the briefest flash of skin as Sylvain’s shirt rode up, and he felt bolder.

“Think you can hold me?” 

“I was born to hold you, Felix.”

Somehow, that remark was at once better and worse than  _ daddy. _ Felix shrugged off the shivers and held his nose high. “Prove it.” 

It was trickier to do without a spotter but that didn’t stop them. Felix was invincible and Sylvain was a rock. His rock. 

Felix took a deep breath and jumped in Sylvain’s grip. He rocketed up, letting his bones do the work as Sylvain boosted him high over his head, and then his shoes were in Sylvain’s hands. 

Moving as one, Felix shifted his weight to one leg and bent the other while Sylvain gripped his anchor foot. Felix’s arms went up and he didn’t wobble. He could feel it: a straight line running down the center of his body through Sylvain’s to the ground. They were solid.

Those smiles in the mirror were genuine—both of them. This was the sport Felix loved and the friend he...well, the friend he cared about more than anyone. 

It felt good before, but it hadn’t felt  _ right _ until now, until he was back on top of the world. A laugh escaped his chest and he flapped his arms out, throwing himself out of the hold on purpose.

“Felix, what—”

Sylvain released him to protect his ankle and the mat let out a loud puff of air under Felix’s weight _.  _ Felix was fine, better than fine—he knew how to fall, and he was still laughing, lying on his back and trying to catch his breath. 

Sylvain stared at him like he’d grown another head, but his grin was back in a flash. He dove into the mat next to Felix and grabbed him around the middle. 

“I knew we could do it. I knew it would work here, just the two of us.” Sylvain’s mouth was close enough to warm Felix’s ear, but Felix was riding too high to notice. He hadn’t hit that stunt since he hit his growth spurt, and nothing could kill the giddy feeling. 

But he hadn’t been this close to Sylvain since then, either. It crashed into Felix all at once, sucking the air out of his lungs, even though Sylvain wasn’t squeezing him very tight. The upbeat song abruptly ended and a slower, dirtier beat took its place, vibrations rumbling deep in Felix’s gut.

Sylvain was still panting from exertion but Felix was frozen, every nerve in his body on alert. If he breathed, he’d smell Sylvain’s clean sweat, and then he might make a weird sound or overdose on adrenaline and do something stupid. He couldn’t look at Sylvain either; definitely not at his warm brown eyes, his full, parted lips, or the damp hair clinging to his forehead in tiny tendrils.

“You okay?” Sylvain asked, shifting to loosen his grip. It didn’t help, because he positioned himself on top of Felix instead, confronting him with the unavoidable sight of those eyes and that mouth, both tinged with concern. “Breathe, Felix. Inhale, exhale...”

Felix couldn’t take the heat, couldn’t stand the affection radiating off of Sylvain, tempting him to drop his guard and make a move he’d really regret, like kissing those lips hovering mere inches above his own. 

This was just who Sylvain was: his touchy-feely best friend who flirted with every word he said, no matter who or what was on the other end. Felix couldn’t project his own feelings onto Sylvain. He wouldn’t. He’d look like an idiot.

He tucked and rolled out of Sylvain’s arms, flopping onto the mat on his back and gasping for air.  _ Brush it off,  _ he told himself.  _ Don’t make this a big deal.  _

Sylvain gave him space as they caught their breath, and then he rose to his feet and headed for the minifridge in the corner. “Water?” 

The heat (was it heat?) in his gaze had faded, and Felix nodded. Sylvain grabbed two bottles and tossed one to Felix. They drank in silence, and Felix welcomed a few minutes without words, spoken or thought. 

“Pretty productive break, huh?” 

Felix let out a short laugh. “It won’t really help my literature grade, but it was a lot more fun.”

“Eh, who needs literature when you’ve got a cheer scholarship?” 

“Do you?” That was news to Felix. It made sense, of course, but Sylvain never talked about his plans after high school. He was a senior, and unless his grades had really slipped, he’d be going away to school next year.

The thought cut Felix’s soaring heart down to the ground. 

Sylvain shrugged. “A couple schools have made offers. Haven’t decided yet.”

Just having multiple offers was impressive, but Felix remembered Ms. Casagranda’s warning. “Do you have any idea what you want to do after that?”

“Not you, too...” Sylvain groaned. He finished his water, crushed the bottle, then tossed it at a recycling bin in the corner. He missed. “Aside from cheerleading, I’m not really worried about it. I’ll figure something out, you know? I always do.”

Felix met his eyes in the mirror. Sylvain was smiling, carefree and easy, and it eased some of the tension that had crept back into Felix’s stomach. But Felix didn’t have cheer scholarships or Sylvain’s grades. 

“I know it’s easy to get swept up in worrying about the future,” said Sylvain, like he sensed Felix’s nerves. “But you’re so determined, I know you’ll be great at whatever you decide to do. And it’s only a matter of time before the recruiters come for you.”

“Oh yeah,” said Felix, closing his eyes and sucking in a deep breath. “I’m sure my parents will be so proud.”

“If it’s really what you want to do, they’ll come around,” said Sylvain. He reached his arm out even though Felix was too far to touch. “And if they don’t, well, you’ll always have me.” 

Even looking him in the eyes via the mirror was too much, but Felix couldn’t bring himself to turn away. Maybe it was one of those things Sylvain just said because it was what Felix wanted to hear, but it felt like he meant it. 

The only thing Felix knew about his future was that he wanted Sylvain in it. He wanted to cheer with Sylvain for as long as he could, and when it was over, they’d figure out the rest together. 

It was a nice dream, if nothing else. 

“For what it’s worth, you’re not the worst teacher I’ve ever had,” Felix told him. “Maybe you should do that.”

Sylvain’s laugh came easily, and that was another dream come true: as much as they had both messed up, they were well and truly friends again.

“You’re just saying that because I let you train instead,” said Sylvain. 

They headed back upstairs to finish the comprehension questions, and Felix was glad for the distraction. But even though they left considerably more distance between their bodies this time, Felix felt closer to Sylvain than ever. 

In the coming days, they practiced their lifts when they could, but everything that wasn’t in an actual routine got put on the back burner for the upcoming “match” against the Golden Deer. 

With Sylvain’s help, Felix managed to boost his literature grade to a C, but he couldn’t put off scheduling his college entrance tests any longer. 

“I’m sure you’ll do great,” said his father, patting his shoulder. “You’ve been studying hard for years! Have a good time at the game tonight.”

Felix was still lying. 

“I’m going, too,” said Glenn, to Felix’s surprise. “It might be fun to get out of the house.”

“Good for you,” said his dad, pulling Glenn in under his other arm so he and Felix were squished against each other. “It warms my heart to see my boys spending time together.” 

Their mother snapped a picture to commemorate the occasion, and when they finally broke away, Glenn nudged Felix’s ribs. “When are you going to tell them?”

“When are you?” Felix shot back. “And I suppose you just assumed I’d give you a ride to the game?” He’d already smuggled his duffel bag into the trunk of his car, so all he had to do was break away. Glenn complicated things. 

“It’s not like it’s out of your way,” said Glenn. “And I can ride back with Dimitri.”

“Sure, I’ll just tell Mom and Dad that’s the plan, and—”

“I said I would tell them and I will! Worry about your own secret double life.” 

As if Felix needed the reminder. At this point, Felix had to believe it was willful ignorance that his parents hadn’t caught on. There was no way his luck was that good—if it were, he’d be getting all As and Sylvain would have confessed a secret crush on him by now. 

But the reason didn’t matter. He was going to cheer as long as he could get away with it. 

“Just don’t make a scene,” Felix said as he parked the car. 

Glenn opened Felix’s glove box and grabbed some sunglasses. “Should I wear a disguise?”

Felix snatched them back. “Won’t help if you still act like yourself.”

As it turned out, very little had changed in Glenn’s celebrity status. If anything, disappearing for a few years had made him even more fascinating, and an awed silence fell over their little space in the arena when he walked in. 

“Is that who I think it is?” Ashe asked Dedue as Felix and Glenn walked up. Dedue nodded, eyebrows raised, impressed. Annette tugged on Mercedes’s sleeve like she was in the presence of a legend, and Mercedes gave Glenn a kind wave, smiling even wider than usual. 

“Glenn?” Ingrid gasped, and long forgotten memories of how she had idolized Glenn growing up came flooding back, perfectly recreated in her adoring eyes. “What are you—you cut your hair. Um, I mean, how have you been?”

“You know, keeping busy,” Glenn lied, sounding much smoother than Ingrid. Felix rolled his eyes but Ingrid ate it all up like a girl at a boyband meet and greet.

Sylvain shook his head fondly. “I guess you can take a Fraldarius out of cheer but you can’t take cheer out of a Fraldarius.”

“I’m just here to offer some long overdue support to my old team,” said Glenn. “And to your new captain.”

Dimitri turned around then and greeted Glenn with a soft smile and a splash of pink on his cheeks. “I didn’t think you’d come.”

Like the sun shone out of Dimitri’s butt, Glenn smiled back, and Felix turned away. Were they really about to have a private moment in front of the whole team? 

No one else seemed to mind. Dimitri and Glenn kept making eyes at each other while the rest of the team bombarded Glenn with questions. 

It felt like watching someone else’s home movies, seeing him interact with people outside of their family. They didn’t know what he was like, what the past few years had done to him. Everyone had their own image of Glenn Fraldarius, and none of them matched Felix’s. With the exception of Dimitri (who saw Glenn in a way Felix didn't want to understand), they still saw him as some kind of idol, sort of like Felix had when he was eight.

But Glenn seemed different here, too. His smiles and laughs came easier. It couldn’t be easy to be out here on his old stomping grounds, essentially an outsider, but he was trying. 

Maybe this was a new Glenn. 

“What’s the hold up, Dimitri?” Glenn squeezed his hand. “I came here to see you guys work, so why are you just standing around?”

Felix pushed his way into the circle. “So go sit down.”

While the rest of the team buzzing about what Glenn would think of their moves, Sylvain wrapped an arm around Felix’s shoulders. Since nailing the lifts, Felix didn’t jump at his touch anymore, and if he leaned into it, well, Sylvain didn’t stop him.

“This must be some kind of sign,” Sylvain said, gesturing at Glenn before smiling at Felix. “Big things are happening tonight.” 

“I hope not.” Felix didn’t believe in signs.

But Sylvain was right. Big things were happening, because the Golden Deer were larger than life, right down to their massive blond base. His pecs were bigger than Felix’s head. 

“Raphael Kirsten,” Dedue said. “We used to wrestle together in junior high.” 

And before everyone’s eyes, Raphael flipped a tiny guy up onto his palm as easily as tossing popcorn into his mouth.

“Holy sh—” Felix gaped as the little flyer hit a perfect arabesque. 

“Looking great up top, Ignatz!” called their captain Claude. “Solid form, Raphael!”

“C’mon, Lysithea, I’ve got two arms!” Raphael beckoned a tiny girl with his left hand while staring up at Ignatz on his right.

“Absolutely not,” Lysithea said, wrinkling her nose. “You tried to juggle us last time. 

“Yeah, save it for regionals,” called a different girl as she checked her nails. She embodied the stereotypical cheerleader in every teen movie—huge pigtails, more makeup than anyone could possibly need, and an attitude that reeked of  _ I’m better than you. _

“I don’t know, Hilda.” The soft-spoken girl beside Hilda carried herself with so little confidence it almost didn’t register that she was a head taller. “The Lions are good. We might need it.”

“I just don’t see the point of wasting all this energy for a stupid hockey game.”

“Marianne has a point,” said Claude, casting a glance in the Lions’ direction. “Dimitri’s done a lot with the team this season. The least we can do is give them a good show.”

“Here, here!” said their tall spotter from his position behind Raphael. He had the worst haircut Felix had ever seen but he carried himself with the grace of a ballet dancer. “We should always put our best foot forward. You never know who else could be watching.”

“You tell ‘em, Lorenz.” A redhead pounded her fist into her palm. “We earn nothing unless we leave it all on the mats!” 

Lorenz preened. “Thank you, Leonie. I’m glad someone sees it my way.”

Sylvain squeezed Felix’s hip. “Odd bunch. But it kind of makes me want to throw our lift into the routine.”

Logically, there were a million reasons to disagree, but in that moment, Felix couldn’t muster a single one.

Warmups went well—something about Glenn watching—and then the Golden Deer were lup. 

They exploded onto the stage in a seamless blend of gymnastics and hip hop with more flips than a sci-fi movie sword fight. Every formation was new to Felix, as if they played by different rules (without breaking any). Felix’s jaw dropped when the lazy girl boosted the tiny girl onto her shoulders, then again when she and the redhead launched the little flyer skyward.

The Lions were abuzz with fresh ideas and inspiration, and Felix wondered for one wild second if this was Sylvain’s premonition coming true. 

He didn’t give it another thought as they performed. The applause was too loud for contemplation—everyone was on fire, hitting all their moves and marks like they were being judged. It was just like the tall Golden Deer spotter said:  _ you never know who could be watching. _

And Felix definitely didn’t expect to land his last flip and lock eyes with his father. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of my favorite chapters, mostly because Sylvain calling himself "daddy" feels like just the right level of cringe. I hope you're enjoying the fic!


	8. Roar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix is grounded, but his team is there to lift him up.

“Felix.” Felix’s father’s voice was stern. “What is the meaning of this?”

It felt like Felix had fallen flat on his back. He should have had a speech prepared, but he hadn’t even caught his breath yet. “I’m—what does it look like? I’m doing what I was meant to do.”

Nothing he said would ever be enough.

“You’re coming home with us now, that’s what you’re meant to do,” said his mother. “Where’s your brother? I don’t suppose he’s risking his neck for a few kicks, too.”

“I’m not doing this for kicks,” Felix said. Sylvain was a calming presence at his side, and he squeezed Felix’s arm, but he knew better than to get involved in this fight. Felix appreciated his support just the same. “I’m doing this because this is important to me, and I’m not going to pretend anymore.” 

The entire team was behind him now—Felix didn’t have to look to know. 

His father covered his mouth with his hand, running it down his jaw and over his beard. “How long has this been going on?”

“That doesn’t matter.” Felix didn’t even blink. “It’s happening now, and you can’t stop me.”

“I support Felix,” said Glenn. He appeared next to Dimitri and grabbed his hand. “We’re dating, by the way.”

Felix resisted rolling his eyes, but Glenn’s support bolstered his heart anyway. 

If any of it registered with their parents, they didn’t let on. 

“We’re not discussing this here,” said his mother, and Felix knew she was talking about Felix and not Glenn. “But it ends now.”

“You can’t do that!” Sylvain burst out.

But his parents were immune to Sylvain’s pleas, and it turned out they could, in fact, do that. Felix was grounded with no driving privileges outside of school and his exam. 

As expected, dating Dimitri was not a crime, and Glenn didn’t get in trouble at all. It stung a little, but it didn’t feel right to rat him out for all the late night visits after he had stuck up for Felix. 

Missing even one practice was torture. Felix tried to practice in his room, but it was no use. There wasn’t enough space and he couldn’t do anything on his own.

“I need to be with the team,” Felix told his parents at breakfast. 

“And I need a son I can trust,” said his father. 

There was no point in telling them about how they needed to prepare for regionals, or how the Golden Deer’s innovative routine meant they had to step it up even more. His parents had seen everything with their own eyes, and they couldn’t have forgotten how all-encompassing cheer was—it had only been a few years. But they wouldn’t even entertain a conversation. 

Sylvain texted him constantly, going back and forth between commiseration and offers to break him out. 

And he wasn’t the only one. Dimitri tried to keep him in the loop about how practice was going, Annette sent him positive memes, and Ashe just sent him a sad face. 

Felix didn’t reply, not even to Sylvain. What could he say? There was no point in arguing the situation with people who couldn’t do anything about it. 

Glenn told him not to give up, but Felix couldn’t see the light.

Especially not on the ride to the test center at an unspeakable hour in the morning. He and his father sat in silence the entire drive, and as Felix got out of the car, all his father said was, “Good luck.”

Felix didn’t have any of that. What he had was pent up energy and ideas for new formations and dances that were withering away with every pencil scratch on his scantron sheet. All the questions blurred together and his legs shook his desk, so hard that the student next to him glared.

Felix glared back and the student gulped and looked down at their paper. At least Felix still had his death stare.

He tried to focus, but he could have filled in answers at random and done better. When it was over, he dropped the paper like it was burning and wondered if he could run to practice before his father caught him. 

His father was waiting outside like he was in kindergarten again. 

Felix didn’t acknowledge him. He just sneered into the distance and followed him back to the car. 

“One day, you’ll realize this was for your own good,” said his father as they got in. “When you have a good, fulfilling job, you’ll be thanking us for protecting your body and your mind in these formative years.”

The words left Felix seeing red, and he couldn’t keep it bottled up any longer. “Oh yeah, when I’m working some shitty desk job, I’ll be sure to thank you and Mom for keeping me from the only thing I ever cared about.” 

“Maybe it’s time you cared about other things, Felix,” his father said, voice far too calm for the argument Felix was dying to have. Sitting through the test was a nightmare, and if Felix didn’t lash out he was going to explode. 

“It’s too late for that!” Felix pounded the window with his fist. “Glenn and I spent our entire childhood cheerleading and you expected us to just stop and do something else all of a sudden because he got hurt? Can’t you see how that went for Glenn or are you too busy coddling him to notice?” 

“Felix.” His father’s voice took on a warning tone, but that wasn’t enough for Felix. 

“You talk about this shit about wanting me to have a good job and yet you let him sit in his room all day playing video games like he’s some kind of lost cause!”

Unshed tears bit the corners of Felix’s eyes but he refused to cry. He refused to give his father the satisfaction. 

“Don’t talk about things you don’t understand,” his father said, tension creeping into the cracks. 

It just stoked Felix’s anger higher. Tears blurred his vision, obscuring the passing cars and distant buildings like heavy rain. Maybe it was raining, Felix couldn’t tell. 

“I know enough to know you fucked up! You kept him down because you’re afraid he’s going to die and you’re trying to do the same thing to me!” 

His father hit the brakes so hard Felix’s seatbelt almost choked him. He swerved right, pulling into an empty parking lot way too fast before throwing the car in park.

“What the hell?” Felix demanded. “Are you actually trying to kill me?!” 

His father didn’t answer right away. He just sat hunched over the steering wheel, shoulders heaving with each labored breath. Felix hadn’t seen him this upset in years, and it was satisfying and terrifying all at once. 

“Glenn was dead for two minutes,” his father finally said.

Felix blinked. Two fat tears rolled down his cheeks, but he said nothing. What could he say? His brain couldn’t get past it: Glenn had died.

How did Felix not know that? He remembered sitting by the phone at his grandmother’s house, waiting for news as Glenn went through surgery after surgery. He remembered the stricken looks on everyone’s faces every time the phone rang. How no one ever seemed to get their color back even after they told him Glenn was going to be okay.

They should have been happy. It had baffled Felix at the time, and the confusion came back to him, as clearly as when he was fourteen.

Now that he knew the truth, his confusion blended into anger.

“Why didn’t anyone tell me? I wasn’t a little kid. I deserved to know.”

“You can’t imagine what it’s like, to come so close to losing a child,” said his father. “We tried to shield you from it. Maybe because telling you meant we’d have to admit it to ourselves.”

“So you lied,” said Felix. “Does Glenn even know?”

“Glenn knows.”

Felix didn’t know what to do with that. Why hadn’t Glenn told him? 

Then again, if he was Glenn, he probably would have tried to move past it. But it did put some of Glenn’s behavior in perspective. 

“He’s lucky he wasn’t paralyzed. I don’t know what I would have done if he actually died,” Felix’s father went on. “Probably would have tried to find some way to justify it to myself.”

“Justify it?” Felix shook his head. “It was an accident.”

“An accident that we allowed to happen”—his dad smacked the steering wheel between every word—“and we vowed not to let it happen to you.”

“You didn’t let anything happen. Things happen. Glenn fell and he almost died, or I guess he did, but he’s still here. Locking us in our rooms isn’t going to keep us safe. You just swerved off a six-lane road.”

“Felix,” his father said tightly. “Going to school and work isn’t the same as taking unnecessary risks for some sport that won’t even get you a career.”

“A sport that I love. A sport that I’m good at.” But nothing got through to his father. “You played sports when you were in school.”

“And then I grew up!” his father yelled. At least Felix had finally gotten the reaction he wanted. “You’ll be a senior next year. What are you going to do with your life? We thought you were preparing for college. For a real life. You can’t cheer forever. Even if you manage not to get hurt, what happens after you graduate?”

“I’ll figure it out!” 

“I’ll tell you what happens: you devote all your time to cheer and graduate with no marketable skills. No plan. No prospects.” His father’s voice got softer as he went on, but Felix had heard enough.

“And what a disgrace to the Fraldarius name that would be,” Felix muttered. “Stupid me for thinking you’d be proud of something I did for once.”

His father‘s brow wrinkled in confusion. “Felix, you know damn well we’re proud no matter what you do.”

“Yeah, well, you have a shitty way of showing it.” Felix turned to the window. “Just drive.”

They made the rest of the drive in silence, and Felix went straight to his room. 

He’d missed more texts from Sylvain, and check-ins from Ingrid, Dedue, and Mercedes, but Felix just threw his phone at his bed. 

Why couldn’t his parents just be happy for him? He’d been on fire at the game, inspired like he hadn’t felt in ages, and now he was nothing. The test was a disaster, and without cheerleading, no school would ever be interested in him. In trying to protect him, his parents had damned him. 

But something prodded at the back of his brain: Glenn. For so long, Felix had dumped just as much of the blame on him, for letting their parents baby him and cater to his whims. They were in the same boat, only Glenn went through more than Felix ever knew.

Felix sighed and headed to Glenn’s room. He knocked on the door and said, “You better be decent.” 

Glenn opened up, alone and, thankfully, dressed. “Hey. How’s it going?” 

The pity in his voice was grating, but Felix shrugged it off. “So I heard you died.”

“Ah.” Glenn blinked in surprise, then took a few steps back and sat on his bed. “They finally told you, huh?”

Felix sat down next to him. “Why didn’t you tell me?” 

“Don’t really like thinking about it,” Glenn said. “It’s not like I learned any of the secrets of the universe or anything, if that’s what you’re going to ask. I was out, and then I wasn’t.”

Felix let out a scoff. “That’s not what I meant.”

“I know.” Glenn sighed. “You know how it is. Mom and Dad asked me not to tell you. You were always the favorite and you could be so sensi—”

“What?!” Felix stood straight up. 

“Oh, come on, Felix, you still cry every time we watch a movie. It doesn’t even have to be a sad one!”

Felix shook his head rapidly. “Not that. You said I was the favorite, but you’re  _ definitely _ the favorite.” 

Glenn’s bitter laugh cut through the room like a knife. “You’re kidding, right? Mom and Dad gave up on me the day I got hurt. Why else do you think they let me fart around in here?”

“Because you’re their precious golden child who can do no wrong,” Felix countered.

Glenn’s shoulders shook with laughter. “Oh, Felix. So young, so naive. They don’t care what I do because they still have you to hang all their hopes and dreams on.” 

Now it was Felix’s turn to be shocked.  _ He  _ was the favorite? But he was a terrible student, and he could be downright unpleasant to be around. People gave Glenn a pass because he was funny; Felix was just the Fraldarius everyone settled for when his brother wasn’t an option. 

This turned his world upside down.

“I’m not going to defend them or their choices,” said Glenn, “but seeing their faces back then was scarier than any surgery. They looked at me like I was a ghost and they’ve been treating me with kid gloves ever since. But you gave up cheer, you were college bound, just like they wanted. Of course they were tougher on you. They thought they failed me.”

“They kind of did,” said Felix. He gestured at Glenn’s laptop. “They let you believe this was all you could do.”

Glenn scratched his chin. “I never asked for anything else. But I think I’m gonna get my GED. Maybe try to get into a physical therapy program, or be a pro gamer. I haven’t decided yet. Either way, the GED can’t hurt. And maybe some therapy.”

“Wow.” Felix hadn’t heard that much direction out of Glenn since he helped Felix prepare for tryouts. “That’s good. That’s really good.”

“And I don’t want you giving up, either,” said Glenn. “If cheer is what you really want, then don’t do it for me or Dimitri. Don’t do it for Sylvain.” Glenn cut Felix off before he could protest. “Yeah, I see the way you look at him. The point is, just keep cheerleading. Mom and Dad will come around.”

Felix nodded slowly. He’d been cheerleading in some form or another without his parents’ permission for years. Why stop now that they knew?

“Thanks,” said Felix. “And whatever you decide to do, I support you.”

Glenn grinned. “Right back at you.”

It was weird, being so open with his brother, but even though this had been his worst weekend in recent memory, Felix felt lighter as he headed for the door. There was just one thing left to do; then he could set himself free.

“Oh, and Glenn,” Felix began. “I’m sorry I gave you such a hard time. About everything.”

Glenn shrugged, still smiling. “Hey, what are brothers for?” 

Even Felix was smiling by the time he made it back to his room. He shut the door behind him, turned around, and almost jumped out of his skin.

“Sylvain?!” 

Sylvain was outside his closed window, cheek flat against the glass, and he looked a little panicked. 

“Felix!” came his muffled reply. Felix rushed to open the window, pulling Sylvain inside by his hands. “Oh, thank goodness. I was kind of losing my grip out there.”

His grip. Felix sucked in a breath.

Sylvain had scaled his wall.

Some of the romance got lost in the recklessness, but Felix’s heart pounded just the same. 

“What were you thinking?” he demanded. 

Sylvain hadn't let go of him yet. Still breathless, he said, “I’m breaking you out! Your parents can’t keep you in here forever.” 

“Breaking me out?” Felix frowned. “I’m grounded, not in prison, and it hasn’t even been that long.”

“Yeah, well, last time you got banned from cheerleading, I didn’t see you for years.” Sylvain wasn’t panting anymore. He looked Felix right in the eyes and gripped his hands tighter. “I’m not making that mistake again.” 

Felix couldn’t miss the romance in that. Sylvain had climbed a wall for him, had stood up to his father, had given up weekends to train with him and tutor him. Sylvain wasn’t perfect, but he was there when Felix needed him. Felix wanted to be that person for Sylvain, too. To support him, to encourage him, to knock him down a peg when he got too cocky, and to kiss him senseless. 

They were close enough that he could do it now. It wouldn’t be hard. Of course, there was a good chance Sylvain didn’t want to be kissed, at least not by Felix, but he hadn’t moved away. Their hands were still clasped tight, and Sylvain’s lips looked so soft and tempting. 

All Felix had to do was tilt his head up, maybe even stand on his tiptoes, give Sylvain’s hands a little tug, and—

_ Ding-dong! _

Felix let out his breath in one big puff and Sylvain turned to the door as if the doorbell was outside Felix’s bedroom.

They stood, frozen in the moment, until a cacophony of familiar voices rose up the stairs. 

“Felix!” Felix’s father’s voice echoed through the house, loudest of them all. “Come here, now!” 

Felix and Sylvain looked at each other. The moment had shattered, but Sylvain looked just as curious as Felix felt. Sylvain followed him out of his room and through the hall, down the stairs to where his parents stood waiting.

“Sylvain?” His mom’s eyebrows went up. 

But nothing compared to Felix’s shock at seeing the entire Blue Lions cheerleading team at his front door, Coach Byleth and all. 

The stairs creaked and Felix looked over his shoulder. Glenn popped out from behind Sylvain, laughing and shaking his head in awe.

“Please pardon the interruption, Mr. and Mrs. Fraldarius,” said Dimitri, like he was selling Boy Scout popcorn or something equally benign. “But we aren’t leaving until you let Felix back on the team.”

“Yeah!” chorused the rest of the team.

“He helped us a ton with our dancing,” said Annette. 

“And he’s a spectacular tumbler,” added Ingrid.

Sylvain put a hand on his shoulder. “We worked so hard on our stunts, it’d be a real shame if we didn’t get to show them off. I don’t work up a sweat for just anyone.”

“The team just wouldn’t be the same without him,” Ashe put in. 

“He was an immense help as team assistant and he’s a tremendous asset to the team now,” said Byleth. “Let me assure you, we uphold the highest, most up to date safety standards in the sport, including a dedicated medical trainer.”

Felix’s parents didn’t look convinced—they knew better than anyone that safety was never guaranteed in cheer—but they hadn’t kicked anyone out yet.

“If you say no, I’ll just find a way to do it anyway,” Felix said. Maybe it was a losing bet to assume his parents wouldn’t lock him in his room, but he was willing to risk it.

When his father frowned, Glenn stepped around Felix and Sylvain and into the foyer. “If I could do it all again, even knowing what would happen, I would.”

The hall was silent, but it practically vibrated with energy (or maybe that was just Annette and Ashe shaking). Sylvain’s warm, heavy hand on his shoulder was the only thing keeping Felix from bursting. Glenn just narrowed his eyes at their parents expectantly. 

Their mother looked at their father, some weird, wordless communication passing between them. 

“We will think about it,” his father finally said, lips thin.

The group burst into a deafening cheer, as if a hundred people were squeezed into the hall. It echoed through Felix’s chest even louder, and Sylvain wrapped his arms around him, locking the sound and feeling in his heart forever. 

“That’s not a yes,” his mother added.

That didn’t matter to Felix. He was doing this for himself no matter what, but knowing his team was behind him meant more than he could ever put into words. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Team solidarity, brotherly bonding, and Felix and Sylvain get a little closer. Next time, the team goes full-out practicing for regionals!


	9. Titanium

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix makes his case and the team gears up for regionals.

“Come to practice,” was Felix’s proposal to his parents. “Watch us work.”

His parents agreed, albeit reluctantly. They used to come to his and Glenn’s practices all the time, but today they acted like everything was foreign and dangerous, recoiling in horror every time someone so much as jumped. 

Felix tried to pretend they weren’t there. 

“Felix!” Coach Byleth called. “Front and center!”

The spotlight made them harder to ignore, but the team was drilling Felix’s choreography and they only had two months left before regionals, so he tuned out everything but the dance. 

The other Lions needed pointers here and there but they had come a long way, and a strange sort of pride washed over Felix as he watched them partner up—Ashe with Dedue, Annette with Ingrid, Mercedes with Dimitri—and shake it on the mat.

A different sort of feeling came over Felix when it was his and Sylvain’s turn. The paired section was a combination of rumba and gymnastics, sensuality and power, and it was a total coincidence that Felix and Sylvain had ended up together (or maybe Felix had subconsciously saved Sylvain for himself). 

Sylvain was the perfect partner because for all his bluster, he always committed. It was more than just his winning smile; every time he rolled his body, ran his hands down Felix’s back, or canted his hips into Felix’s, a hungry longing burned in his eyes, unspoken words poised on his lips. He was an incredible actor. 

“Watch how close they get,” said Byleth as Felix and Sylvain performed. “You need to emulate that. Make the audience believe you’re in love, just for a few seconds!” 

Felix almost believed it himself.

They hadn’t talked about their almost-kiss, but Felix thought about it all the time. In the moment, it seemed like Sylvain had wanted it too, but the more time passed, the easier it was to convince himself he was misreading something. 

Then again, Sylvain had scaled a wall when all Felix’s other friends went through the door.

Either way, they didn’t have time for it. Felix definitely didn’t want to talk about it, so he put his feelings on hold, content to live out his fantasies through moments like these, when they could press their bodies together, fresh sweat glinting off of Sylvain’s skin under the gymnasium lights. Sylvain kept his eyes trained on Felix, anticipating his every move like he was under the same spell. 

And then Sylvain would flip him over and snap them both out of it. Felix was always grateful for the transition.

He launched into the tumbling pass, in sync with Ashe for a series of handsprings and flips that he could do in his sleep. It felt weird at first to keep his skills in check, but it had been kind of fun to practice with Ashe, and after seeing the routine played back he had to admit the combined effect was more impressive than one person showing off. Felix heard Byleth clapping and cheering above the music. It was corny as all get out, but Glenn was right—teamwork did make a difference. 

They ran through the section again before Byleth cut the music. “All right! Pyramids! Now! Emile! Where’s my coffee?” 

Impassive, Emile handed Byleth her cup and returned to the sidelines with a death glare that put Felix’s to shame. It was hard to tell he and Mercedes were related.

The group assumed their usual formation, but Sylvain held Felix back by his arm. 

“Hey, would it be totally crazy if we put our lift into the routine?” Sylvain asked. Felix dragged his gaze from the rise and fall of Sylvain’s chest back up to his face. 

“Yes.” Felix yanked out of Sylvain’s grip. It was more than crazy—they didn’t have time to overhaul their entire routine. “Why are you even asking?” 

“Because we both know we’re going to have to pull out all the stops to beat the Eagles and the Deer.” Sylvain’s eyes sparked with an electricity that shocked Felix in the heart. Their lifts had come a long way, but were they competition ready? Would the rest of the team even go along with it?

On top of that, they had never performed their lifts for anyone else. It was so easy when it was just him, Sylvain, and the mirror…

Felix’s knees wobbled and he steadied himself, balling his hands into fists. It wasn’t like him to hold back. Not anymore. Not when Sylvain would be right there with him.

“Coach!” Felix hollered. “Sylvain and I have an idea.”

Byleth crossed her arms. “I’m listening.”

Grin as wide as the sky, Sylvain explained what they had been practicing, and the team looked impressed. 

“Lifting someone his size”—Byleth nodded toward Felix—“would be a pretty impressive feat. Though that in and of itself doesn’t get us extra points.” 

“Hey, the more flyers we have in the air, the better we score,” said Annette.

Mercedes nodded. “Not to mention the wow factor.”

“And you know the hometown crowd loves to see a Fraldairus fly,” Dimitri said, smiling warmly at Felix. 

Coach Byleth’s nose twitched, the only indication that she was giving it thought. Felix held his breath, steadied by Sylvain’s warm presence at his side. 

Finally, Byleth arched one skeptical brow. “Well, it all depends. Can you do it?” 

For once, Sylvain’s cocky smirk didn’t irritate Felix—it lit a fire under his ass. “Just watch.”

Felix forgot his parents were watching. He forgot about the rest of the team, even his coach. Only Sylvain mattered, and when they locked eyes, Felix’s heartbeat went steady. Sylvain wasn’t going to drop him. Sylvain wouldn’t let him fall. 

Sylvain helped him fly.

A collective  _ whoop  _ brought Felix back to reality, and far beneath him, the whole team was cheering them on. 

“I knew you could do it!” said Dimitri. Then he froze mid-clap, mouth hanging open. Felix didn’t know what to make of it.

“What?” 

Dimitri glanced at Felix’s parents. “I’ll tell you later.”

Sylvain let out an evil little chuckle as Felix hopped down. He brushed Felix’s sweaty hair behind his ear, his other hand resting on Felix’s back. “I think I know what he’s up to, and I think you’re gonna like it.”

If it was even half as good as Sylvain touching him like that, Felix was going to love it. 

But he shook off the shivers because there was work to do. All the pyramids and stunts had to be reworked, but by the time practice was over, they had most of the pieces. All they had to do was put them back together.

Well, Felix had to let his legs recover, too. Just walking to the car was torture, and he was grateful for the silence along the way. 

He dozed all the way home, only rousing when the car came to a stop in the driveway. But his father didn’t open the door or even turn off the engine.

“Felix.”

“What?” Felix sounded even grouchier than he intended.

His mother and father shared a look, but neither of them spoke for what felt like minutes. Felix groaned and unbuckled his seatbelt. 

“I don’t like it.” His father’s voice stopped him in his tracks. “It’s dangerous.”

“I think I can get out of the car,” Felix muttered. “It isn’t moving.”

“You know that’s not what your father’s talking about.”

Felix did know, and he slumped into his seat. This was it: his parents were going to forbid him from ever cheerleading again. This was his last chance, so he needed to give it his all. For his team, for Sylvain, and for himself.

He took a deep breath and tried to stay calm. “We all know cheerleading is never going to be perfectly safe. But I know my body and I trust my team. I need you to trust me.”

One of his mother’s cheeks puckered, like she was chewing the inside of it, and his father held his breath so long Felix started to worry.

Finally, his father sighed. “You choreographed all of those dances today?”

“A lot of them,” said Felix. “I can’t take all the credit.”

“I’m impressed.” 

Felix was too stunned to speak. He was expecting a flat no, and he kept trying to spin his father’s words into something negative, but he couldn’t. 

His father wasn’t done. “I forgot how quick on your feet you are. But it’s not just that. Your team looks up to you.”

“And you get along so well with them,” his mother added. “I haven’t seen you like that with anyone for a long time.”

The car fell silent and Felix felt itchy all over, full of energy-turned-anxiety just waiting to be unleashed. He fidgeted in the backseat, shifting to the middle position.

“Well?!” he blurted, leaning forward into the space between his parents.

“You will keep your grades up,” said his mother. 

Holy crap. This was the opposite of a no.

“Sure,” he said. He had to anyway. 

“You will retake the entrance exam.”

“Fine.”

“You will leave the bedroom door open when Sylvain is over.” 

“Mom!” Felix’s face went hot. “What does that have to do with cheerleading?”

His mother turned around and leveled him with a knowing look. “We may be old but our eyes work just fine!”

If Felix weren’t so antsy for an actual answer, now would have been a good time to bring up Glenn and Dimitri’s late night makeouts.

“Are you saying yes or what?” Felix stood by what he said earlier—he was going to cheer whether they liked it or not, but some pathetic part of him still craved their blessing (not that he’d admit it).

“Only if you promise to be careful,” his father said. 

“I promise!” Felix’s heart flipped in his chest. He would have promised anything and everything, but this was an easy promise to make. He almost wanted to hug his parents, but more than anything, he wanted to tell Sylvain. The rest of the team would find out soon enough. 

He clambered out of the car and grabbed his phone. A message from Sylvain waited on his screen.

_ What did they say?? Don’t leave me hanging! _

Felix told him, and Sylvain sent a stream of celebratory emojis in return, followed by something that made Felix’s soaring heart screech to a halt. 

_I’m so happy I could kiss you!!!!!_  
_Lmao jk…  
_ _...unless?_

Felix didn’t know what to make of his jokes (if they were jokes at all), but he was too happy to care. 

_ shut up and tell me what you and dimitri are planning _

All he got was a bunch of winking faces. Not for the first time, Felix asked himself why he had feelings for this clown. 

Apparently it was obvious enough that his whole family noticed. But that didn’t mean Sylvain liked him back, at least not as more than a friend. 

When Sylvain liked a girl (or a guy, maybe), he came on strong with winks, flirty lines, and gratuitous touching. He would come right out and say it: “Hey, sweetheart, you wanna go out sometime?” Felix assumed it would be the same if Sylvain liked him, but he had to concede that there were other possibilities.

Possibilities he couldn’t entertain right now. They had even more work to do, and Felix had grades to maintain and a test to retake. 

And at the next practice, without his parents’ prying eyes, Dimitri and Sylvain threw even more work on the pile. 

“You want to do what to me?!”

Sylvain grinned. “We want to toss you, Felix! Dimitri and I have been talking, and we think we can do it!” 

“Toss me?!” Felix was already shaking his head. Doing lifts with Sylvain was one thing, but no one had thrown him since he was a kid, not since…

Not since Glenn fell.

Damn it, he was turning into his father. Injuries were part of cheerleading. Falls happened. They weren’t usually as bad as Glenn’s, and his words echoed in Felix’s head:  _ If I could do it all again, even knowing what would happen, I would. _

“Well, Felix?” Sylvain nudged his arm. 

Felix didn’t pull away. “Do it.”

Annette walked him through a refresher: how to fly, how to fall. It all sounded familiar, like something out of a past life. But last time, he wasn’t competing at the elite level, and he wasn’t this big. 

But then again, Sylvain and Dimitri were bigger, too. Huge. Not as big as Dedue—he was the best base on the squad, and Annette was the best flyer, so they worked together. But Sylvain and Dimitri could handle Felix. All they needed was a back spotter. 

The realization almost swept Felix off his feet: he trusted Dimitri. He had trusted Sylvain for a while for a while, but Dimitri had spied on him for Glenn (albeit unwittingly). 

Well, people did stupid things when feelings were involved.

But when it came down to it, Dimitri had stood up to Felix’s parents, just like the rest of the team. He helped Felix in practice, at games, and he really wanted the best for the team. 

Felix didn’t just trust Sylvain and Dimitri; he trusted everyone.

It was the last push he needed to fly. 

They started with a straight ride basket toss—no skills, no tricks, just Felix pushing off their shoulders and into the air. It was better than he remembered.

This must have been what the first astronauts felt like: weightless and free. 

What went up had to come down, and Felix landed safely in Sylvain and Dimitri’s arms. 

“High enough for you, Felix?” Sylvain winked when he said it. 

Felix was too high to do anything but laugh and say, “Yes!”

Once he was on the ground, Sylvain swept him into his arms, laughing too. It wasn’t big air, and they still had a lot of work to do, but it was another step toward victory.

Every time Felix thought he felt  _ right _ again, he and his teammates took it to the next level and made it even better. That was what he loved about cheer: the endless challenge, the limitless potential. All the things they could achieve as a team that they couldn’t achieve on their own.

Felix went home feeling like a new man and wholly himself, all at once. He didn’t tell his parents about the tosses, though. They’d find out soon enough. 

“Dang, look at you,” Glenn said, because Felix couldn't wait to tell him. “Who’s the Fearless Fraldarius now?”

Privately, Felix thought it was still Glenn. Lately Glenn spent most of his free time nose deep in GED preparatory books. It was strange enough to see him staring at anything other than his laptop, but even before the accident, he never studied.

Half the time, Felix ended up grabbing his own book and studying with Glenn, asking him for help every few pages. Sometimes they even challenged each other to practice tests. 

All in all, Felix felt a lot better the next time he took his exam. He wasn’t going to get a big score, but it had to be better than last time. He only had to guess on a couple questions.

But cheer still came first. Each practice, Sylvain and Dimitri got him a little closer to the ceiling, a little closer to the sky, and soon, he was throwing tricks: arches, kicks, and twists. He was born to fly but those years of gymnastics gave him power, and realizing that potential settled in Felix’s gut like the most satisfying meal of his life. 

Before long, the team knew their routine inside and out, but it wasn’t just one routine they had to memorize. They needed a backup plan for the backup plan—if someone fell, if someone missed a lift, if someone missed their mark, they needed to have a new tactic ready to go on the spot. Even the teammates who weren’t on the mat had to know the routine in case they had to sub in, and when Felix wasn’t practicing tricks, he was teaching the second stringers how to dance. 

Even if those kids didn’t make the mat this year, there was always next year. Mercedes was graduating, and so was Sylvain (Felix didn’t want to think about that yet), but the future of the team looked good, and who knew what sort of talent would show up at tryouts next year?

Add in school and Felix barely had time to breathe, but he’d never felt so alive. 

“We’ve got a shot at this,” said Dimitri the night before regionals. The team was huddled around him, dripping in sweat, muscles burning with the satisfaction only hard work could bring. “We’ve switched things up this year in so many ways—new moves, new tricks, new members, new coach. We are the new Blue Lions, and they’ll never see us coming.” 

“You’re ready,” Byleth said. “All of you. If we hit, we’ll win. That’s all there is to it.”

There was a lot more to it than that but Felix didn’t have any complaints about the motivational speech. He was nestled between Sylvain and Annette, shoulder to shoulder like he belonged there, and that was all the motivation he needed.

“Sleep well tonight,” Byleth went on, even though everyone knew she’d be up all night making arrangements. “Drink water, stay loose, and I’ll see you on the bus in the morning.”

“Lions on three!” Dimitri called out, and everyone threw their hands in for the count. 

“One, two, three, LIONS!” 

They broke the huddle and Felix all wanted to do was go home and become one with his bed. Someone tugged on his shirt and he turned to find Sylvain standing behind him, eyes unreadable. He looked wistful, if Felix had to pick a word.

“I just wanted to say that it’s been an honor cheering with you,” Sylvain said. Felix rolled his eyes.

“We’re not going to die tomorrow. I’m not quitting.”

“I know.” Sylvain smiled, but something wasn’t right. “I’m just really glad you joined the team.”

Was he actually nervous about tomorrow? Sylvain never got nervous, and it filled Felix with a strange energy. 

He surged forward and wrapped Sylvain in a tight hug, just for a few seconds, then pulled away. “Don’t be stupid. We’re going to kill it tomorrow, and then we’re going to celebrate.”

“Yeah? How?”

There it was. That innuendo Felix never knew what to do with. He had half a mind to suggest a makeout session, but instead he said, “Pizza. Just you and me.”

Sylvain didn’t look disappointed, but he was still off. The look in his eyes rattled Felix, tempting him to pry, but Sylvain eased back into his usual smile.

“Deal.” 

Felix was too excited to sleep well but too tired to stay up. It felt like his head had only just hit the pillow when his alarm went off. Bleary eyed and yawning, he stumbled through his morning routine and headed for the door. 

“Felix.” Glenn’s voice stopped him. “Good luck today.”

“Isn’t it bad luck to say that?” Maybe that was just for actors. 

Glenn shrugged.  _ “Break a leg _ felt a little too on the nose. But seriously, Felix. Win it for me.”

Felix frowned. “Didn’t you say I should cheer for myself?” 

“I was just trying to be a good big brother. The Lions haven’t taken regionals since I fell, and the only thing that can make up for it is another Fraldarius winning that trophy.” It was a sweet interaction, up until Glenn added, “Even if it’s the little one.”

“I am taller than you!” Glenn snickered, but Felix couldn’t stay angry for long. He lowered his voice so no one but Glenn would hear him. “You are, you know. A good big brother.”

Glenn stopped laughing, but his smile didn’t fade.

“You better go, Felix,” came his mother’s voice. Felix and Glenn turned to see their parents at the foot of the stairs. They looked like they were headed to a funeral. “You don’t want to be late.” 

Felix acknowledged them with a huff, expecting a lecture about how they still didn’t approve and how he’d be grounded, literally and figuratively, if he got hurt. 

All his father said was, “We’ll see you in Enbarr,” 

Either the air got thicker or Felix’s lungs stopped working, because he almost choked. “You’re coming?” 

His mother nodded. “Of course we are. We know this is important to you, and all three of us are coming.”

“Surprise!” Glenn added, wiggling his spirit fingers. 

Felix wanted to complain, to insist it wasn’t necessary, but all he could sputter out was, “Thanks.”

His parents understood. He could tell.

He drove himself to school to meet the rest of the team for the bus ride to Enbarr. Everyone looked as groggy as the dreary morning haze, but Sylvain brightened the moment he saw Felix. 

All of the nerves and uncertainty from yesterday were gone, replaced by a true, easy smile. Sleepy softness still lingered on Sylvain’s face, along with a wrinkle from his pillow. Felix wanted to trace it.

“Ready?” Sylvain asked, his voice throaty and thick like the fog.

Felix didn’t touch Sylvain’s face, but he did take his hand. The brush of skin on skin was more potent than espresso, and Sylvain’s eyes went wide.

“Bring it on,” said Felix. 

Sylvain nodded, fiery determination burning the last of the sleep from his eyes. He squeezed Felix’s hand and together, they boarded the bus. 

Enbarr hadn’t been kind to the Blue Lions since Glenn’s fall, but Enbarr had never seen the Lions like this before.

This time, the Lions were coming to win.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just one more chapter left, and it's a big one! Thanks so much for reading!


	10. Umbrella

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regionals and a resolution.

“Good morning cheerleading fans!” boomed an appropriately peppy voice. “This is Alois Rangeld, coming to you live on a bright and  _ cheery _ day in Enbarr!”

“That joke never gets old,” another voice cut in, slower and thick with sarcasm. “This is Jeralt Eisner, and I’ll do my best to keep Alois’s bad jokes to a minimum.”

“Shouldn’t be too hard—all of my jokes are great!” 

“Right…” Jeralt scratched his beard and the sound cut over the mic like static. “But that’s not why we’re here.”

“Today is a special day indeed! And not just because you and I are together again, just like old times.” Another chuckle. “We’re here for the Fódlan Regional Cheerleading Championships!”

“That’s right, and you’re all in for a great show today,” said Jeralt. “Of course, the Black Eagles are looking to defend their title, a title they’ve held for two years running.”

“But the Golden Deer are hot on their tail feathers, Jeralt. They’re known for pushing boundaries, and they’re looking fresher than ever this year!”

“I think it would be a mistake to count the Blue Lions out. They haven’t been much of a threat these past few years, but they’ve got a new captain and a new coach, and they’ve got something to prove.”

“Now now…” There was a good-natured  _ tut tut _ to Alois’s voice. “You’re not just saying that because their new coach is your daughter, right?”

“Alois…”

“I kid! I kid! We’re totally removed from the judging process, which is why I don’t mind saying that it seems like just yesterday she was in diapers, doing little somersaults around the front yard…”

_ “Alois.” _

“Sorry, sorry! You’re right, the Blue Lions are  _ roaring _ back onto the scene, and I know I love an underdog story.” Alois chuckled again. “Or an undercat sto—”

“Look at that,” Jeralt cut in. “The Ashen Wolves are taking the stage.”

“So they are! The Wolves aren’t podium contenders but they’re always an interesting show!”

Heavy, industrial music boomed over the speakers, like something out of a goth nightclub. The Wolves’ uniforms would have fit right in, too: black and deep purple with mesh reminiscent of spider webs. 

“They’ve got talent, especially their captain, Yuri Leclerc, but you always get the impression there’s somewhere they’d rather be,” said Jeralt.

“Don’t forget about that base, Balthus. He’s graduating this year, but watch how he lifts their main flyer, Constance—whoosh! Into a flip, like she’s nothing! Wait—is he lifting the other—”

“Hapi,” Jeralt filled in. “Impressive strength, and just look at that dismount. You can really see Hapi’s gymnastics training shining through.”

“She’s not the first double threat we’ll see today. Lots of athletes flip the switch from gymnastics to cheer, or even other sports,” said Alois. “Just the Fódlan way, I suppose!” 

“Coming up on a dance section,” Jeralt said. “Ah, fell out of unison there, but they don’t seem to mind.”

“Indeed, old friend, they do their own thing and you’ve got to admire them for it.”

The audience burst into applause as the Ashen Wolves sauntered off the mat. Jeralt and Alois went back and forth over the next few teams until a hush fell over the crowd.

“Ooh…” Alois was right there with them. “The Black Eagles take the stage.”

Even Jeralt lowered his voice. “They’ve got a new captain this year, Edelgard von Hresvelg, and she’s rigorous.”

“Well, precision is the name of the game for the Eagles. Coach Rhea might look sweet, but she accepts nothing short of perfection.”

The team took their starting positions in silence, shiny red uniforms glinting in the sunlight, and then the music swelled out of nowhere. 

“Jumping right in with the high energy and clean moves I’d expect,” Jeralt said. “You won’t see as much attitude as the Deer, but if any team is going to hit zero, it’s the Black Eagles.”

“Ooh!” Alois cooed like it was his own child on the stage. “Bernadetta von Varley flies like a bird, doesn’t she? Beautiful helicopter.”

“And a nice catch from von Vestra and von Aegir, always appreciate good base and spotting work.”

“Love these seamless transitions—oh, here comes a pyramid! One layer, two layers, and—there’s von Varley up top with the twist! That’s one for the pharaohs, Jeralt, I tell you.”

“Is that some sort of pyramid joke? Never mind, into a tumbling pass, and you’ll want to watch Petra Macneary, another gymnastics transplant. Clean as a whistle.”

“Wish I could say the same for von Bergliez,” Alois sighed. “Heck is an athlete, but a bit overzealous on the take off. That landing had to hurt.” 

“They can make it up. If I know Coach Rhea, she always has a backup plan. In the meantime, here comes Dorothea Arnault, front and center. She’s by far the strongest dancer for the Eagles.”

“Ah, but now eyes up top!” Alois’s voice aparkled with awe. “Looks like it’s the captain herself with the save! Gorgeous form on those stunts.”

“Indeed!” Jeralt had to shout over the roar of the crowd. “That’s a strong finish, and it guarantees them a place on the podium.”

“Yes, but what place? With two teams to go, it could be anywhere!” 

The Golden Deer took the stage next, true to their name in sparkling gold uniforms. They formed a line, and then the bass kicked off. 

“Oh, I am  _ fawning  _ over this opener from the Golden Deer!” Alois cried. “Look how they’re moving their arms, like some kind of sea monster!”

“A very coordinated one,” Jeralt put in. “Seamless transition into tumbling. It’s hard to know where to look.”

“If you need a place to start, you can’t go wrong watching Claude von Riegan. The kid can stunt!” 

“Hell of a dancer, too. But have a look at Leonie. She came to one of my tumbling workshops last year and it’s been a joy watching her improve.”

“I thought you were rooting for the Lions, Jeralt.”

“I’m rooting for all these kids! They all—whoa, look at that!” 

“Ah, Raphael Kirsten! He’s a one-man powerhouse, isn’t he?” Alois marveled. “You don’t think—he’s going for it!”

“Okay, okay. He’s got Ignatz on one arm and up goes Lysithea…” Jeralt and the crowd gasped in unison, but it turned into a collective sigh. “Oh, no, I thought they had it. Is everyone okay?”

“Yes, yes, she’s up, she’s fine!” Alois sounded relieved. “It was an ambitious attempt, you’ve got to give them that. No one can say they didn’t put it all out there.”

Jeralt nodded. “And the real mark of a good team is how they rally. Look at that: into the dance like nothing happened, even Lysithea.”

“You hate to see ‘em fall but you love to see ‘em get up.”

“This is where the Deer really shine. You’re not going to see dancing like this anywhere else.”

“But your daughter’s team is ready to give them a run for their money. You’ve got a pyramid heavy team in the Eagles and you’ve got the dancers in the Golden Deer—look at Lorenz Gloucester, I never think he has it in him! Reminds me a bit of their coach, because I never thought Hanneman had it in him, either.”

“The Deer have style, all right, and it’s going to be a photo finish,” Jeralt replied. “Look at this pyramid. Putting a trick like this at the end is a gamble, but—it pays off!”

Once more, the crowd rose to their feet, hollering along with the commentators.

“This is it,” Jeralt said once the cheers died down. “The last team. The Blue Lions.”

“The comeback cubs.”

“Alois.”

“I can’t remember the last time they put up a threat. Not since Glenn Fraldarius was on the team.”

“He’s here today, cheering his brother on,” Jeralt pointed out. “There he is, watching from the sidelines with Coach Byleth.” 

“They’re in a good position,” said Alois. “Having something to prove can be a great motivator, and with all this new blood on the team, you can almost feel their hunger.”

“You’ve got some graduating seniors, too: Sylvain Gautier and Mercedes von Matritz. This might be their last chance to cheer with their friends.”

“It’s true!” Alois let out a wistful sigh. “Not everyone is as lucky as we are to spend our whole lives working together, eh, old pal?”

“Some friendships last for life. But for now, let’s watch the show.” 

The rhinestones on the Blue Lions’ uniforms glinted in the sunlight as the team took position, audience abuzz. Then, the music cut in—punk pop with a driving beat—and the team kicked off.

“Felix Fraldarius was a late addition to the team, but he did a surprising chunk of the choreography,” said Jeralt. “It’s solid stuff, and wow, are they ever in sync.”

“Quite! And straight into the tumbling pass! Like it’s nothing!”

“That’s Ashe Ubert, one of the freshmen, tumbling with Felix—and there’s Mercedes!”

“I’ve never seen such fluid handsprings. She’s like a waterfall. And look at Ingrid! Her flexibility is really extraordinary.” 

“But when you talk about raw power, you can’t beat team captain Dimitri Blaiddyd and Dedue Molinaro,” said Jeralt. “What I love about them is they don’t just support stunts. They do floor stunts themselves.”

“Just like you, Jeralt. And the team’s pyramid work is incredible. Annette Dominic is one heck of a top girl!” 

“Hard to believe she’s just a freshman. And she’s always got a smile on her face.” Jeralt chuckled. “I mean, they all do, but I actually believe hers.” 

“You and your daughter always had a tough time with that one.”

“Hey, we did just fine!”

The crowd was on the edge of their seats as the Lions set up their next trick.

“Now, now, what’s this they’re setting up? Is that Felix in the basket? Another Fearless Fraldarius? Be still my heart!” 

“I wasn’t expecting that! You see some of these teams lifting the boys, but Felix is pretty tall. His gymnastics training really shows, though, look at those twists!” An  _ ooh  _ rose up from the crowd. “Nice landing!” 

“They structured that well, Jeralt. With Annette in the middle, she gets the height and the speed, but with Felix and Ingrid on the ends, you get those sharp tricks, and the whole effect is stunning. That’s going to be a big score.”

“You’re right.” Jeralt could barely contain his excitement. “I haven’t seen a mistake yet.”

“The Lions are on the prowl, and they’re trophivores!”

“I don’t think that’s a word…”

“Well it is now, because these cats eat victory for breakfast! Look at those double hooks! And those dismounts!” Alois sniffled fondly. “Just like our glory days, Jeralt. I’m all choked up!”

“It’s a shame all these kids may end up at different colleges. You can just feel the trust, the teamwork. But no matter what these kids do, there’s nowhere to go but up.”

“Up, indeed! Look at that pyramid! One last toss—and she’s clean!” 

The roar of the crowd drowned out the commentary and the music, and the moment the Blue Lions broke their final pose, they vaulted into bear hugs. 

“No mistakes.” Alois was breathless. “They did it.”

Jeralt’s smile shined through his voice. “I knew they had it in them.”

———

Felix’s entire body hummed. He couldn’t process anything, not while he was still running on adrenaline and muscle memory. All around him, his teammates were hugging and crying, and he dodged every attempt to pull him in. No one could touch him until he found—

Sylvain. Standing right in front of him, wide eyes aglow.

One thought crystallized in Felix’s brain, and just like his tricks, he made it happen.

He threw his arms around Sylvain and kissed him on the mouth. 

The roaring crowd, the scorching sun, the body aches—it all faded away, leaning nothing but Felix’s lips on Sylvain’s, and…

And Sylvain just stood there. 

Felix’s brain chose the worst time to start working again. He expected fireworks, or at least a little tongue. Had he misread everything? Did this mean Sylvain only like him as a friend? Had Felix ruined everything by getting swept up in a moment?

He pulled back, ready to save face and run, but Sylvain’s expression rendered him speechless.

Sylvain’s eyes were three times their normal size, and he kept opening and closing his mouth. He looked so stupid and Felix was in so, so deep.

“Felix, I...I mean, are you really...uh, that is, do you—”

How could someone so smooth be so tongue tied? Pride bloomed deep within Felix—he did that—but at the same time, watching Sylvain grope for words pissed him off. “You really don’t get it?”

“I thought I did, but…”

“Figure out your feelings later!” Ingrid grabbed them by their sleeves and dragged them off the mats. “They’re about to announce the results.”

Side by side with Sylvain, Felix followed her, but he wasn’t done. “What’s there to get? I made myself clear.”

They took their places with the rest of the team and Sylvain turned to him, still flustered. “You did? Because I’m more confused than ever.” 

“Seriously? You’re the one who keeps touching me! And what about the time you climbed the side of my house just to see me?”

“That was—okay, but you just—and you never...”

Felix couldn’t believe he had feelings for this stammering mess. Feelings that were getting stronger by the second—why was all this stammering doing it for him? Felix blamed the steady stream of adrenaline, both for the high and for the next words out of his mouth. 

“I like you, okay? There. I spelled it out for you.” Felix looked determinedly ahead as an announcer took center stage. A hush fell over the crowd. 

“Felix—ow!” Ingrid cut Sylvain off with an elbow to the ribs. 

Felix couldn’t tell what he wanted to hear more: the results or whatever Sylvain was about to say.

Definitely the results, but it was close. 

“Please put your hands together for the third place team, the East Fódlan Golden Deer!”

Okay, Felix expected that. The fall on the double lift had cost them, even though it was an impressive stunt. He hoped he could see them nail it one day. 

The applause died down to a tense silence once more. 

“And the first runners up are...the South Fódlan Black Eagles!”

The crowd broke into another round of applause and Sylvain seized Felix’s hand. His heart jumped, but he just squeezed Sylvain’s hand back. They’d done it. Of course they had, but they couldn’t react until the announcement made it official. 

“The winner of the Fódlan Regional Cheerleading Championships, and the team advancing to Nationals is…” An obnoxious drumroll. “The North Fódlan Blue Lions!”

From the mat to the stands, the cheers broke the sound barrier. The hugs were even tighter this time, but before Felix could get drawn into one, Sylvain tugged on his hand.

Sylvain wanted to talk now? Felix’s ears were ringing—how was he supposed to hear whatever Sylvain wanted to say?

One look into Sylvain’s eyes and Felix knew. Sylvain didn’t want to say anything. 

He crashed their mouths together and  _ boom _ —fireworks.

Felix has dreamed of this moment, but his imagination was way off. He hadn’t factored in broad daylight or the rush of victory or Sylvain heaving him into the air. Felix wrapped his legs around Sylvain’s waist, never breaking the kiss. They deserved another trophy for this lift, for creative use of tongue, and for that stupid, sentimental notion that everything was slotting into place.

Bodies pressed into them from all around, but Felix didn’t care about anything but Sylvain’s mouth, hands, and hair.

At least, he didn’t care until cold liquid shocked his system and he jumped out of Sylvain’s arms. Felix was wet and furious (not to mention sticky). and he whirled around to find Glenn wearing a ridiculous grin and holding a giant, empty bottle of Elixir Sport. 

“Had to cool you two down somehow,” he said with a wink. “Congratulations.”

“Thanks, Glenn.” Sylvain wrapped wet arms around Felix’s shoulders from behind and kissed the top of his head. “You taste like a grape.”

It was hard to stay mad after that, and Felix got his revenge by wrapping Glenn in a tight hug. 

“I knew you could do it,” Glenn said, hugging him back. From there, Felix lost count of the embraces, but just this once, he didn’t mind.

He brightened when Petra appeared before him with a good-natured smile on her face. “Congratulations to you and your team, Felix.” 

This time, Felix threw his arms around her. Now that he had everything figured out, it felt right—warm and friendly. Except... “Sorry I’m sticky.”

“It is no problem. We have a similar victory tradition in Brigid, only we use sea water.” She pulled back, her smile wider than before.

“The Eagles were great today,” Felix said. “And your backflips were impeccable.” 

“Thank you! That is reminding me. I am trying out for the Fódlan All Star Cheer Squad, and I was hoping you would be trying out as well?” With a giggle, she looked up at someone behind Felix. “That is, if you are not too busy with Sylvain.”

Sylvain rested his chin on Felix’s head, hands circling his waist. “Oh, you should, Felix! I’m going off to college and you’ll need something to distract you from missing me.”

Felix almost missed the stammering, but even worse, Sylvain was right. They still had the rest of the school year, and Nationals—that hadn’t sunk in yet—but Felix had gotten used to having Sylvain on him all the time. He didn’t want to admit it, but next year was going to be lonely.

“All Star sounds okay, I guess.” 

Petra grinned in understanding. “I hope to see you soon. Congratulations again!” 

She ran off to join Edelgard and the rest of her team, who were cordially congratulating Dimitri. Felix turned around in Sylvain’s arms and the closeness hit him in a rush. He could revel in it now. 

“Hey, regional champion.” Sylvain smiled down at him and kissed his nose. It should have been humiliating, but Felix’s stomach filled with butterflies instead of shame. “I’ve been wanting to do this for months now, you know. Kinda felt like you were sending me mixed signals.”

Felix wrinkled his nose. He could still smell the sports drink. “You’re one to talk, taking girls to homecoming and—”

“Not girls. Annette. Okay, she is a girl, but we went as friends. And okay, I talked about other girls, but I thought—” Sylvain cut himself off with a sigh. “You’re right. I guess we both got our wires crossed. But we got it together in the end.” 

In the end. Felix frowned. “Yeah, until you go to school…”

Sylvain shook his head and squeezed Felix’s waist. “Hey, we will figure it out. We already cracked basket tosses and ancient literature. What’s a little distance?” 

It wouldn’t be that simple, and they both knew it. But right now they were on top of the world, and the way Felix saw it, they deserved a few more kisses. He stood on his tiptoes, Sylvain bent down, and they met in the middle.

Maybe there was hope for them after all.

———

The Blue Lions finished third at Nationals, the highest of any Fódlan team ever. Sylvain and Felix spent the rest of the summer eating pizza, hanging out with their friends, and kissing. Lots of kissing. 

Sylvain went off to college, but Felix had his hands full training a new crop of Blue Lions with Dimitri, Ingrid, and the rest of the remaining team members. Glenn helped as an Associate Coach when he could, but his physical therapy coursework kept him too busy to stop in more than once or twice a week. 

Most of Felix’s downtime went to All Star cheer, not just with Petra but with kids from all the nearby teams. Rivalries disappeared in those hallowed walls, and Felix couldn’t remember having so many friends in his life. 

But no matter how tired he was after long practices or equally grueling social outings, he always looked forward to his nightly calls with Sylvain. Sometimes they just fell asleep on the phone. College cheer was even more demanding, plus the term papers were longer, but most nights they stayed up way too late talking. The few weekends and breaks they got together were precious (and when Felix visited Sylvain, they didn’t leave the door open).

When the college recruiters came calling, Felix knew exactly what he wanted. 

He didn’t have a major picked out, but he was leaning toward dance. What mattered most was cheerleading with Sylvain for as long as he could. The guidance counselor was right: there was no cheerleading beyond college, and they’d have to figure out what to do with their lives at some point. But Felix wasn’t worried anymore. He had Sylvain and Sylvain had him, and they would always be there to catch each other, no matter where they landed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can’t thank you enough for reading to the end of this fic. It was a pleasure to be part of the 2020 Sylvix Big Bang. Huge thanks again to [@shimadamartkoto](https://twitter.com/shimadamartkoto)—working with you was wonderful! And thanks to [phichithamsters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phichithamsters/) for beta reading and cheerleading! This fic was so much fun to research and write, and yay! They finally kissed!!!


End file.
